Love Hurts
by C-rex94
Summary: Leon has three weeks to confess his love to Claire before she leaves on a mission . . . and not a very safe one either. Will he have the guts to finally tell her or will he let her leave without a word? But maybe someone might get in the way. R&R COMPLETE
1. Different

Claire sighed as Leroy pulled her up the hill towards the dog park

Its had been about 3 months since Claire came back from Antarctica

She came back and met a girl named Ashley

She soon found out she was the president's daughter

And only 2 weeks later Claire became partners with Leon and was now the new body guard of Ashley

She met Leon's little sister Paige and learned bout his twin brothers and his little sisters twin sister

Chris and Jill had just gotten closer than ever

Chris was also thinking about proposing to Jill

Ever since they came back he's become one of those over protective brothers

Rebecca was a little taller only by 2 inches or so but Claire was still taller than Rebecca anyway

Barry was back with his family so right now he was out of the picture

She also met a few other people like Alice and her friend's rain and James or one is what he likes to be called

She snapped out of her daze as Leroy barked at her

She looked down at the light blue eye white and gray husky and smiled

She got him 3 months ago

Leon was waiting with him here

He thought it would be nice to get her a dog

She always wanted one

He said that this little husky reminded him of her because of his clear blue eyes

She remembers the big hug she gave Leon that day and giggled

She crossed the street over to the park

She saw two familiar heads and one other familiar dog

A brown husky with yellow eyes barked at her happily

She smiled and thought

'**Cleo'**

Cleo was Leon's dog

Leon bought Cleo on the some day as he bought Leroy

He was looking for a dog to accompany him in his lonely apartment and saw Leroy

As she said

It reminded him of her and he decided he would buy a dog for him and the dog for her to make her happy when she came back

Leon turned his head over to the person that Cleo was barking at and smiled

So did the blond sitting next to him

She smiled stood up and shouted happily

"Claire!!!"

She said

Claire looked at Leroy who looked at her and started to run and Claire ran with him

"Ashley!!"

Shouted Claire back

She ran over to the small dog park opened the gate closed it and let Leroy off his leash

He watched Leroy go and greet Leon and Ashley then run over to Cleo and jump on Cleo and played with her

Cleo and Leroy had been both close friends even before Leon met them

When they were taken into the pet shop they came together and were put in the same cage together

Claire laughed as she watched them play and knock each other over she went over to Ashley and Leon who sat on a small bench together

Ashley greeted Claire with a hug

Claire and Leon just waved at each other and said hi

The typical friendly 'hi'

Nothing more

Just a wave

A lame, boring wave

I know they should maybe hug or something since they were such close friends and partners

But nuh-uh no way

Not on their watches

She was too shy and so was Leon

Ashley sighed

She always wished that leon and Claire would do something other than wave

Claire sat down next to Ashley and not in the middle like she would ushally

But today was different

Very different


	2. the news

claire sighed a heavy and deep sigh

"claire whats wrong you sound depressed" said ashley

claire sighed again

"i got a call from your dsad this morning.." said claire

"what was it about??" asked leon

"well...he sadi i have togo on another mission..." said claire

"WHAT!!!" screamed both leon and ashely in unison

"yeah... well not for another 5 weeks but well its in new yoek and im gonan stay there for a week and a half"said claire

"what really!!! you vcan't go leon hasn't..." ashley instantly shut up

claire raised an eyebrow

"leon hasn't what??"she asked

"nothing..." said ashley

claire loooked at her wacth

"well i better get going home chris sadi i could on,ly stay here for about 10 minutes or so andit takes me 5 mintues to get home so bye...LEROY!!lets go home!!" shouted claire

"leroy came running towards clair and gave her a lick on the cheek

claire giglesd at the little husky show for affection and put his lesh on him

she waved good bye and headed home

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"chris im home!!" shouted claire

"yeah someone came to visit you claire..." siad chris from the kicthen

"is he still here??"asked claire taking off her jacket and putting it on a rack

"yeah!!" said chris

claire walked to the kicthen and gasped as she dropped her ketys on the floor

TBC


	3. unexpected visit

Claire stared at the boy sitting in the chairs in pure amazement

She put a hand by her mouth like if she was ready to scream

"It can't be….am I seeing things..i…i…"

She said as she slowly moved back

The boy turned his heads to her

Revealing his blue eyes to Claire

His red hair still the same

He stood up and walked towards Claire and hugged her

"Claire….."He said smelling her scent

"You still smell the same…"he said hugging her tightly

She hugged him back letting the tears that had filled her eyes flow freely down her cheeks

"Steve…."she said smiling and crying" I'm so glad your not dead…"  
she whispered

Chris stomped towards them but Jill was grabbing him so he was stomping in place

"I'm gonna kill him for hugging my little sister…"he thought out loud

"Chris leave them alone…." Said Jill rolling her eyes

Chris sat down and sighed

"your right…"

Hje looked toward him and there was fire in his eyes

"but hes hugging my little sister" he said

Jil roled her eyes

As chris stared at them angrily


	4. He's Alive!

Claire breathed in Steve's scent and took it all in

She didn't have to feel guilty about Steve's death Now she knew that it wasn't her fault that he was fine…

but what about Leon…

did this mean she didn't need him anymore…

that he was now to be erased from Claire's memory

that she never really liked him…

that it was all just a dream was it real…

was she really in love with steve al this time…..

no it couldn't be …..

she was just jumping to conclusions at this moment…..

or was she….

Oh screw that right now she was just happy that steve wasn't dead

she decided to put that is the back of her mind and enjoy this moment

steve and her slowly let go

"steve im so glad you alive….."said claire

steve smiled

"i am too im glad i didnt have to die knowing that you would eventually go with another man to forget all about me... you not with another man right????"asked steve

"she better not be!!!"shouted chris "cause if she is im gonna kick her little ass!!!!"screamed chris

"chris you know your to much of a pussy to kill your sister"said jill

chrsdi nodded

"i know but i would be very angry and she would be groundedfor bthe rest of her life"said chris

"chris shut up jsut because mom and dad arent here doesnt mean you ahve to add like a fuc$& dad when im almost freakin 20 years old" said claire angrily"let me havge a life for peets sake!!!" shouted calire

"claire be quiet i dont want any fighting between you and your brother"said jill"klast time chris came crying telling me he got beat up by a girl 8 years younger than her...i dont want him saying 'jilly billy i got a boboooo!!!'"said jikll

claire gigggled

"good times... good times..."said claire

there was a knock at the door and leroy ran toward the door and barked happily and looked at claire as if he wantesd her to open the door before he bites her

"IM COMING!!"claire shouted openeing the door

claire opened the door and in ran cleo

leon chuckled

"sorry couldnt control her..."he said

claire laughed

"no problem come in"said claire opening the door more

leon flopped down on the couch and felt a pair of eyes stareing at him

he looked up and steve was right in his face

he snapped and allmost climbe on top of the couch from the scare

"who the heck are you???!!!!"asked leon

"are you claires boyfriend.."said steve giving leon an almoste evil glare

claire and leon looked at each other and isntasntly blushed turning back to steve leon mumberled

"n..no"he said nervously

fro a while they gave weach other a death glare

you could even see electricity flyiong into each others eyes

claire put her hand on her face and shook her head

'this is going to bea long day' she thought


	5. what a day

Claire sat in the room in complete silence with Rebecca carlos and sherry who came a while ago for a place they had taken sherry for fun

She looked over at leon and Steve who were **still** giving each other a death glare

She rolled her eyes

"soooo……"said Claire trying to see if any one would finally start a conversation

When it was always so completely quiet it gave her the chills

Everyone looked up at her and Leroy looked at her and then turned his head a little giving her a 'what' face that was full of curiosity

"……. Hey I teached Leroy a new trick!!!!!"Said Claire remembering last weeks new found trick

"Really what is it???"Asked leon

He couldn't help but to feel like he was still being watched

And as soon as he turned his head Steve was still staring at him

Leon raised an eyebrow and finally shook his head and made a hand gesture as if making him go away

"Well its not a trick that I showed him but I helped him along the way I don't know how it started really"

She looked at Leroy seriously

"Stand hut!!!" said Claire loudly

Leroy sat up straight looking confident with his chin up high in the air

Everyone stared closely

"Go get me my gun solider!!" shouted Claire

Leroy ran over to claries room and soon came back with her gun and some bullets

"Reload!!" she now said

Leroy took a bullet in his mouth and with him paw slowly opened the gun compartment putting in as many bullets as he could then her closed the compartment readied the gun and handed it to Claire

"Good dog!!" said Claire scratching his stomach (weird trick to teach a dog isn't it….i could think of anything else…its 1:42 in the morning what am I suppose o do!!! So anyway back to the story)

Every one clapped

"Weird trick but very unique I think the boys at the dog training facility are going to love this..." said leon

Claire giggle

"oh there's one more thing a day or two ago I burned my arm real bad and I was screaming on the floor and this is what Leroy did let me demonstrate"

Claire threw herself on the floor and grabbed her arm and screamed as if in pain

"ohhhhh god my arm!!!!" she screamed shouting in agony and pain

Leroy barked a few times then her finally brought her the first aid kit and opened it for her he took out a tube of burn remedy and squeezed it onto her arm with his mouth

Claire laughed wiped it off with a hanky and hugged Leroy tightly

"good boy!!!" she shouted throwing him a treat

He jumped up and grabbed it

"no fair!!" Shouted Rebecca "that's my job!!!!" she shouted

Leroy ran to her jumped into her lap and began to lick her happily

"ok Leroy you win you win!!!!" shouted Rebecca lowering him of her lap

"you think he can give CPR too???" asked carlos

"oh funny carlos would you like a dog to give you CPR???" asked sherry

"hey its worth a try!!" said carlos

Sherry rolled her eyes

"oh so you would prefer a dog over me???"Said Rebecca

Carlos gave her a smirk as he turned to her

"no way I would pick you over anything…" he said smirking seductively at her

Rebecca giggled and kissed him in the lips for a couple of minutes

"ok guys I think that's enough we don't want anything else happening on the couch while little children are still here" shouted chris from the kitchen

"you should have seen them at the amusement park chris…."said sherry

"did they…"said chris

"yeah they did and right in front of me!!' shouted sherry

"no…."said chris in a girlish way

"yes!!" said sherry

(wow chris actually understands girl talk… I guess he was actually born a woman….ew he's lesbian!!! Lol just kidding back to the story!!!)

"chris shut up you sound like a girl!!" shouted Claire

"wow chris what great girl talk you have" said jill

"the better to speak to you my dear" said chris wrapping him arms around her hips and grinning at her seductively

"wow chris what amazing smile you have…." Said jill giggling

" the better to flirt with you my dear" said chris tracing her lip with his finger gently

"wow chris what a…" jill was cut off ( gentle touch you have )

"oh shut up already!!" shouted Claire

Everyone began to laugh

Claire then looked over at leon and leon looked over at Claire and they both looked away blushing bright red


	6. explanations

"Hey Claire??" asked Steve

Clair looked up at Steve

"What is it??" she asked

"what with this dog training facility stuff or what ever you said is…" asked steve "is that really your dog anyway???" he asked

Claire nodded

"he's my dog alright but when im not home I leave him at the dog training facility for the government dog protection facility in other words he's my partner in crime" she said smiling at Leroy who gladly licked her face and she fell back giggling

"Partner in crime??" asked steve

claire slowly got up

"oh yeah I forgot to tell you…"said claire

"ASHLEY!!!!!" she screamed

"ashely came running out of the room upstairs

"What what what what what!!!"She shouted back as she ran down the stairs tripping and rolling down the stairs in the process

Claire ran over to her

"are you alright ma'am you didn't get hurt did you???" said claire as she grabbed Ashley by the hips and ashley grabbed her shoulders for support to stand up

Ashley raised an eyebrow at claire as in asking her 'what are you talking about'

'im trying to give him a hint' mouthed claire rolling her eyes at steve

'oh' mouthed Ashley

"ma'am??" asked steve "isn't she the same age as you claire??"

"thank you ms.redfeild im fine don't worry about me I'll call my dad to get my **limo** to pick me up" said Ashley loudly enough for steve to hear

"ms.redfield, limo?" asked steve confusedly

"im sure **the president!!!** Is very busy right now how about you stay Ashley you **dad** might get angry and especially the fact that you **bodyguard **made you trip and roll down the stiars!!" shouted claire loudly and clearly for steve to hear (corny isn't it)

"the president…dad….body guard…OH!!i get it!!!!" shouted steve smiling and pounding his fist into the plam of his hand

"you don't get it do you??"Asked claire

"not a clue.." said steve

"ugh!!!! Im working for the president I work protecting his daughter!!!"

"oh!!!"shouted steve once again

"you still don't get it do you??" asked claire

"No..." said steve

Sherry 'ughed' this time

"this guy is a total idiot mom…."sherry blushed as claire put her hand on hr hips and glared at sherry

"I did it again didn't i…."said sherry


	7. love is complicated

"Did she just call you mom??? Claire you're a mother!!!" asked Steve

Claire gave him a look

"What!!!" he shouted

Claire rolled her eyes

"I saved her from raccoon with leons help, of course, and her father was turned into a monster he tried to kill sherry and I 'killed' him supposedly and his wife was going to kill me for killing him turns out he was alive he killed his wife I killed him I got the antidote for sherry and she live, now you know she's not my daughter but I consider her one because we went through a lot together and we were always there for each other almost like mother and daughter…" said claire hugging sherry tightly resting her forehead on hers smiling at each other

"Oh…"

Claire laughed at Steve's 'oh'

"Plus I'm only 19 right now you really think I could have a 12 year old daughter" said claire

"hey she could be adopted….."said carlos

"yeah he has a good point" said sherry slumping back into her chair

The phone began to ring

"I'll get it!!" shouted claire

She grabbed the phone

She answered it

"PAPA BEAR!!!!" she shouted

"whoa claire bear don't explode my ears…. Is 'the devil' himself home??" asked one of the families closest friends Barry Burton

"yeah he's right here is this really important??" asked claire

"when wouldn't it be??" asked barry

"what about the time you called crying because you couldn't get a jar of mayonnaise or the time you called because you fell and got a really bad booboo or the time you called and…."claire was interrupted

"ok I think I get it claire I called for a lot of stupid things but this is really important!" said barry

"fine…"said claire

"CHRIS ITS PAPA BEAR HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!!!!" screamed claire from the kitchen

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM!! I was right next to you…"said chris

Chris grabbed the phone claire shrugged it off and went to back to the living room eaves dropping onto Chris's conversation

"chris you were suppose to be here 1 minute ago with jill boss is getting mad" said barry

"well jill still has to pick out a dress from the closet and you know how long that takes…" said chris

"tell her to pick the blue satin dress that one looks best or the short gold one but the blue is better…"said barry

"I know!!!" said chris

"JILL PUT ON THE BLUE ONE!!!" screamed chris

"OK NOW HURRY UP AND PUT ON YOUR TUX!!" shouted jill back

"ok barry gotta go ok see you at the party" said chris closing the phone

Claire walked back into the living room

"were you eaves dropping again??" asked leon

"what else do you think I was doing" asked claire "oh I know I was in my room killing something??" said claire sarcastically

Leon laughed

"yeah you were probably killing your brother…"said leon

Everyone laughed

"hey claire can I talk to you for a sec???" asked steve "in private…"he added

"sure…"said claire as she stood up and they walked upstairs towards her room

"what is it steve…"asked claire as she locked steve locked the door behind him

leon being the boy he is and also being in love with claire and being scared that steve would do something to her followed them upstairs to listen in on the conversation

steve looked down sadly blushing and twiddling with his fingers

"claire…. Is that leon guy your boyfriend? You two seem really close." said steve

"no he's just my partner and we've been best friends ever since raccoon… sure he has his defects here and there" said claire looking a little angry " Like when he can't stop thinking about _ada_" claire said in a snobby voice

Steve raised an eyebrow at her

"what is this ada girl his girlfriend her something.." he looked at claire

"n...not really but that's all he really thinks about…..and it kind of hurt me to hear him talk about her.." said claire looking down sadly and also blushing biting on her lower lip

"your in love with him aren't you" asked steve walking up to claire he grabbed her arms "its him isn't it!!!tell me the truth!" he told claire making his grip on her arms tighter

Leon snapped and went wide eyed waiting for claire's answer as he pressed his ear onto the door to hear better

Claire bit her lip and hesitated she didn't want to tell steve that she was actually in love with leon it would hurt his feeling to much to know

But he asked her for the truth so…

"n…no…he's nothing more than a friend to me…" she said looking steve right in the eye

She could feel him breathing down her neck and getting closer to her

There lips slightly touched and they then fully kissed

It was a long passionate kiss that felt like it lasted a lifetime

Even though claire was glad to be back in the arms of the boy who had orginally fallen deeply in love with her a tear of guilt rolled down her cheek

Leon who was still listening to the conversation felt his heart sink

He slumped down as he heard that

Wide eyed feeling as if his heart was in two like it was in bite size pieces that could never be put back together

What did he ever do to make claire not love him more than a friend

Hadn't she noticed that he was in love with her or was she too busy thinking about steve

Leon didn't know what to do…. He was falling apart and nobody could help him

He felt like just sitting there and dieing never being able to see the light of day again

He wanted to commit suicide

He clutched his heart and sighed unhappily

What was he going to do now that he would never be able to have claire…. How was he going to live…

**TBC…..(**_to be continued_

**Author note:** heres a few saying that go with this story

life is tough get a helmet

love is a difficult thing

love is a battle field (i think :D)

Poor leon now how is he going to live knowing claire doesn't love him…..poor poor child…. I just hope his heart can be put back together

Review please!!!


	8. it takes time

'_What am I doing??'_ Claire asked herself

She was still kissing Steve passionately having no idea what else to do

'_Im in love with leon right…RIGHT!!!'_ she shouted in her mind

She knew for sure she was in love with him

But leon was always too busy thinking about _ada_

She deeply hated that woman….

Because of her she might not ever even have a chance with leon

Mean while poor broken hearted leon was walking slowly down the stairs unhappily and wanting to die (_sounds like someone's going emo!!!_)

"Hey Leon's what's wrong??" asked sherry

Leon sighed deeply

"claire doesn't think of me more than a friend…..she's in love with steve instead and now she thinks im too involved with _ada_ to be in love with her…." Said leon

Sherry sighed

"you actually believe that…."she said with a deep heavy sigh

"hey she said it herself she did stutter and all but she's probably telling the truth…" said leon

"Leon you got a lo to learn about claire like the fact that….." said Rebecca before she was cut off by sherry

"she hates hurting nice guys feelings especially Steve's. one time she told me 'if steve was ever to come back I would never hurt his feelings and tell him im not in love with him…I do always feel guilty about his death and all but im over him….' Those are her exact words leon trust me I might be only 12 but I know more things about Claire than even chris knows…."said sherry giving leon a aggressive and mean look staring straight into his eyes

An image of claire giving him the same exact look with that look that made her eyes look darker than they were

"okay sherry I get it…but she said…." Leon was cut off

"Claire said $H!T" she said

Rebecca and carlos gasped

"Sherry!!! Shouted Rebecca

"Nice one!!" said carlos

Rebecca slapped him across the head

"Owwwwwwww….."he said

"Stop encouraging her!!!" shouted Rebecca

"Sorry…. but it was good" he said once again

Rebecca slapped carlos across the head once again

Sherry rolled her eyes

"I got a moment to ruin…excuse me…" said sherry walking upstairs to Claire's room

She smiled from ear to ear and clapped her hand together taking out a key from her pocket and unlocking the door slowly

She threw the door open

"Oops my bad wrong room …. Oh wait no this is the right one….Claire get your ass to my room **NOW**!!!!" said sherry

Claire took a deep breath

"I'll see you later steve one sec..." said claire smiling

He shrugged it off and went to the living room

"Leroy!!!! Im gonna need you for this too it might involve some pain so…" said sherry

Leroy barked happily and gave Claire a smirk (_dogs giving people smirks how unrealistic_)

Sherry locked the door to her room with a key no one else in the house had

"I owe you sherry…" said Claire

"You owe me??" asked sherry in confusion "You were just making out with your beloved Steve and you say that you owe me!!!!" said sherry

"Oh yeah… I was making out with steve because he's the love of my life" said Claire breaking out into laughter

"Thank god I thought you really loved him…..oh and leon was eaves dropping on the conversation just to let you know…" said sherry smirking

Claire's mouth dropped

"WHAT!!! are you kidding me!!! I said I wasn't in love with him…"Claire paused for a minute than crossed her arms over her chest" which was probably a relief for him because of his beloved ada…."

Sherry took a deep breath

"You don't get it do you….." said sherry

"Get what??" asked Claire

"Leroy sick her boy!!!" said sherry pointing at Claire

Leroy began to wine

"you good for nothing dog…. "said sherry before breaking out into laughter when Leroy jumped on her and began licking her face

"ok I get it you're the best dog to ever live!!!" shouted sherry laughing

Claire laughed as the dog refused to get off of sherry even though sherry kept on saying things like "I'll never be mean to you again' or 'I'll give you all the biscuits you want' also ' I'll never tell you no at the dinner table when you ask for food'

Claire went over to her and pick up Leroy and picked him up

"why don't you give leon time… im sure he'll react soon.. I hope" said sherry

Claire sighed

"I'll take your advice for now but if he doesn't confess before I leave… that means that I have to leave him for steve and get over him…" said Claire

**TBC……**


	9. the mall part 1

Claire walked slowly down the stairs sighing

She looked over at Leon who quickly looked away

'_What's wrong with him??_' thought Claire

She sighed heavily looked at Steve who smiled sweetly at her and then at Leon who didn't even look at her

Sherry sighed

'_She's so dense_' she thought

'Life stinks" thought Claire out loud with a loud huff

"Don't forget the deal" sherry whispered to Claire

Claire nodded and they went down stairs to talk to everyone else

"Guys we'll be back tonight me and Jill are going out see ya," said Chris grabbing his keys and jacket and escorting Jill outside

Claire sighed as she sat down in the quiet room

'_Why does life have to be so complicated??_" thought Claire

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Claire sherry and Leon were all at the mall shopping

That same morning Claire and sherry were originally going shopping to have some quality time together but sherry invited Leon saying that only she wanted to go to the mall which Leon believed and eventually found out he was not only taking sherry but the woman who he was in love with and he '_assumed_' wasn't in love with him

So there they were, Leon carrying about 5 bags in counting and they had only gone to **2**stores only

By the end of the day he was going to need a good relaxing

"Claire!!!!" shouted sherry stopping them

Claire looked down at sherry and smiled

"Yes sherry" she asked

"I want a new toy please!!!" said sherry

Claire sighed and smiled

"Sure" she said

They followed sherry into KB toys

As they looked an elderly couple walked by

" Look honey that reminds me of us when we were young" said the old man

"Yes what a happy looking family" she replied

They stopped by Claire and Leon

Sherry spotted them out of the corner of her eyes

She turned to them and smiled

"Hello there!" she said happily

They smiled back

"Are you toy shopping with your parents there?" said the old man smiling at sherry

Sherry smirked and looked over at Leon and Claire

"You must be happy parents," said the old woman as she turned to Leon and Claire who turned bright red

Claire and Leon opened their mouths to say something

"She has her mothers eyes and fathers hair… she's adorable! God bless her," said the old man as he smiled.

"Nice speaking to you" he said turning around with his wife to leave

Claire and Leon looked at each other and blushed even brighter then quickly turning away

Sherry laughed loudly

"They thought you two were my parents!!!!!!" she said cracking up" and you didn't say anything so they beileived it!!" she laughed even harder

"Sherry!! Why didn't you say anything!!!! I'm so embarrassed!!" said Claire burrying her face into her hands

"Sorry Claire but it was just too funny!!!" said sherry

"that was awkward…"said leon

claire rolled his eyes over to him

" y'think" said claire

sherry giggled ran over to another isle and grabbed the toy she was looking for

it was a virtual pet toy called a tomogachi v4.5

"okay I got it!!"said sherry running happily to the counter

claire couldn't help it but giggle

leon looked at claire and blushed as he admired the beauty of her smile

claire looked at him

he smiled

"is there something on my face??"asked claire

leon chuckled at claire's remark

"no your face is fine"he replied

TBC….


	10. the mall part 2

we now find our friends sittting in the food court at the mall eating

claire slowly ate her french fry as she wached both leon and sherry gulping down there McChickens

she smiled at them sherry had challeneged leon to a burger eatign contest adn leon gladly accepted thinking his man stomach could eat faster than a small childs

he accepted with the thought that he wasn't going to lose

well he was wrong

sherry was already of her 4th and leon... his 3rd amazing isn't it

a 26 year old is getting beat by a twlve year old

caire rolled her eys thinking to hereself 'hes tottally gonig to lose there was never a time sherry has lost against any one except for the time we were playngi snake and ladders... or the time we were playing monopoly... or the time we could see who could eat the biggest peice of aunt judes disctusting fruit cake... or the... well you get the point'

she laughed at the thought that she had won against sherry more than anyone in her 'family' she let out a small giggle

"have i ever told you guys you eat like pigs??"asked claire

"yes" they both responded in unision

claire laughed

she didn't know what she would do without sherry

she would be devistaded

she remembers what it was liek when sherry got kiddnapped right when claire came back...

it was like it was yesterday

--------------------------------flashback------------------- ----------

claire ran after wesker the rain fogging her eyes

"CLAIRE!!" shouted teh small blond girl in the arms of wesker

"SHERRY HOLD ON!!!" shouted claire back

she followed them gonig faster and faster to mae sure they didn't get away

she couln't affored to lose sherry not when she promised sherry she would always be by her side

that thoguth keeped her trudging through the rain

she ran faster and faster

not careing who got in her way

whne she finally cought up to them wesker grabbed a rope ladder waiting for him and climbed up with sherry in his arms

"claire!!!!!CLAIRE!!!!" shouted sherry

calire ran over to her motorcycle

she felt soemthing peirce through her neck

she yanked it out only to fins a tranquilizer dart and fainted

"CLAIRE!!!claire!!!claire!!!" she heard then faint cries of sherry as she got farther and farther

soon enough it all went dark and her life for a while, seized to exist

she awoke to soemone calling otu her name

"claire...claire wake up..." said the voice

she slowly opened her eye's

"leon?..." she asked as she arose "where am i" she said rubbing her head

"your in my car i found you laying on the ground with a tranquilizer dark in your hand and a note i read it and got you in the car to chase the helicopter..."

he responded to her

"well took you long enough... next time be a little quicker" she said smiling

"i'll see what i can do" he said

she looked up and spotted the helicopter then smiled... what would she do without this big guy around for her

she punched him playfully on the shoulder

"thanks kennedy"she said

"no prob... i mean i did save her too y'know..." he sadi smiling

claire rolled her eyes

they stoped on a cliff as the helicopter landed

they got out of the car and claire's cell hone began to ring

"hello" she awsnered

"CLAIRE ALISON REDFIELD!!!WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" ( i made up the middle name)shouted chris on teh other side of the phone

"CHRIS RYAN REDFIELD!!! i'll just have you know im trying to save sherry's but now back off!!!"said claire

she hung up and turned off her phone so there weren't any disturbances

"im going in..."she said

leno grabbed her arm adn she turned to him

"be careful.."he said

claire smiled and went ahead

she kicked open the back door adn two gards fell and fainted from the impact

"whats that noise?"asked another guard

they went over to there only to get there head turned 270 degrees and crack

mean while wesker threw sherry into a small dungeon room called the white room

it was a room entirly white

looked llike it was for people who wen t crazy in an insane asylum

chills went up sherry's spine

"listen kid don't do anything funny see that camera over there" said wesker as he grabbed sherry harshley by the arm and pointed at a small camera

sherry nodded slowly

he smirked ads he pushed her to the other side of the room

she hit the wall hard but the cushiony white wall cushioned her landing

wesker smirked as sherry trembeled in fear

"remember im wacthing you" he said as he walked out and locked the door

sherry sat down on the floor and hugged her knees as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks

mean while claire shot some guy in the head as she was on her way looking for sherry

she creeped around the corner and there was a guy righgt in fornt of her

he screamed…. Like a girl

she rolled her eyes and kicked him in the nuts

which was nto neccasary because he fainted anyway…..

she just kept on walking

suddenlly someone grabbed her out of know where and they put a hand on her mouth then she heard

"check the facility we can't afford to let that little girl go free

nomatter what.."claire heard

she saw out of the corner of her eys wesker walking with two of the guardsa drop of sweat fell of of her face and as soon as hey left she bit the persons hand

"OWWWWW!!!"they screamed out"thtas what I get for saving your but form being found out!!"screamed a familiar voice

"leon!! Oh my god im so sorry!!!"she screamed

he shook his head

"don't worry about it I understand"he said rubbing his hand wincing in pain "you bite too hard…"he said

she laughed

"lets just find sherry"

he nodded and in they went walking through they hallways killing anyone in there way

soon they game up to a door where they heard crying and sobbing

claire held up a hand

"wait" she said

she went over to a small button and pressed it it opened the door

she quickly disabled the camera and fund sherry

she hugged the crying sherrry

"I kept my promise"she said

sherry hugged her back

from there on out it was pretymuch smooth sailing

they got out with only very few problems

and they all returned home where claire was lectured on turning off her phone

-------------------_end of flashback----------------_

claire smiled remmbering that

sherry was all claire needed to complette her life and…..

"claire!!!!!"she heard someone scream

'_ashley_'claire thought

ashely ran up to claire and held onto her shoulder for support

she looked over at sherry and leon and raised an eyebrow

"what are they doing??" asked ashely

"burger eating contest"said claire

"y'know he's going to lose right…"she said

claire nodded

"I don't know why he still going"she said shrugging

he gave them a look

they quickly just smiled

he went back to the contest

"who did you come with?" asked claire

"Pier my french driver"(just to lett you ppl know!!) said ashley

she waved over to the driver who was running towards them with about like 7 bags

"peir 'endroit juste ces sacs à côté de leon et de nous prendra soin du repos vous remercient que vous pouvez laisser et vous reposer" Ashley told pier in french

"merci Madame que je vous verrai demain"said peir back

ashley nodded as pier left and said

"au revoir" she said

as he left

sherry and leon finished the contest shortly afterwards

leon lost and sherry won

then he groaned about a stomach ache and having to carry the bags but he stsill did have to carry them and the girls went back to shopping

TBC….

Aurthor note: ppl the french words on top mean the following

"peir place thos bags next to leon and we will take care of the rest thank you"

"thank you madam see you tomorrow"

and finally

"good bye"

just so you don't get confused

well have fun!!!!

I have a lot of spelling errors didn't have time to fix them sister need computer

Hope you enjoyed


	11. mall part 3

"ooooooo lets go to that store!!!!"shouted ashley

sherry followed behind

"yeah lets go!!!"she shouted

claire smiled

"okay if you really want to" she said rolling her eyes

leon groaned

"do we have to i mean 12 bags already your only 3 girls and this is going to get worse when claire spots the..."he was cutt off

claire squeled with happiness

"FITNESS STORE!!!" she shouted

claire loved having new things in her small gym

she had her punching bag

her sterio

bowflex machine

weights of all kinds

a tredmill

her thing for the pull ups

liek she knew what you called it

adn a bunch of other things for the prefect gym

she ran over to it

sherry abnd ashley shrugged and went into teh abercrombie store

leon looked both ways and decided to stay in the hall

he sat down adn put down the bags next to him

he took in a deep breath adn slumped down into the chair

he looked over to the abercorombie store where sherry and ashley were seeing ome clothes and tehn over to the fitness store where calire was trying out a weight

he sighed and looked over to the other stores

his eyes widdened

"ada??" he said loudly

he stood up as ada turned her attention over

"leon!!!"shouted ada

she ran over to leon

"ada what are you donig ehre i thought you had gone over to China with your family" (picked any random state shes not really from there i think)

"oh yeah i jsut came back a couple of days ago..."she said

"oh ok then"he said

"y'know while i was there i could only think about you"she said blushing

TBC...


	12. mall part 4

Leon was shocked

Had he heard ada wrong or did he just say that she couldn't stop thinking about him

He didn't like her anymore so there was no use of saying that

Right??

She leaned up to him and kissed him on the lips

As soon as that happened claire ashley and sherry all came out of the stores they were in

Claire gasped and almost dropped her bag

Ashley was holding back sherry from going over there and killing leon

Sherry rolled her eyes slowly to ashley and smirked

Ashley quickly knew what she was going to do and let go of sherry

She ran over to leon and hugged his legs

"DADDY!! I thought I'd never see you again!!" she shouted

ada snapped

"daddy??? You're a father???" she asked

" no no no I'lll explain in a second" sadi leon he turned around and bent down to sherry's level

"_what do you think your doing!!_" he wispered loudly

sherry rolled her eyes

"saving your butt but looks like im too late" she said pointing over to claire who stood frozen staring into nothingness

"claire…" he murmered

she looked his ways her eyes widdend and she began to run away

"claire!!" he shot up he went to run after her and ada grabbed his hand

"where are you going??" she asked

"I gotta get claire" he said

"leave her be….. she'll ccome to her sences" she said

"but…"he said as ada kissed him again

sherry gave ada an evil look like claire did to scare leon….

When ada saw sherry a shiver went up her spine she didn't like the look on her face at all it seemed quite evil to her

"ada I have to go…."said leon

"no yo udon't…" she said pulking him close "I won't let you" she said as she gave him an evil glare

he snapped and stood is ground


	13. mall last part

Claire ran as fast as her feat could take her

She couldn't believe that Leon would just kiss ada like that now she knew she was right that Leon wasn't in love with her

She dodged everyone as she headed for the door towards the parking lot

Just as she was about to run out the door someone grabbed her arm

She twirled around hoping it would be Leon

It wasn't

It was Steve

"Claire what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes full of concern

She hugged Steve and began to cry

Steve at first just looked at her then he hugged her back

"It'll be okay," he said even though he had no idea what she was crying about

**----------------Mean While-------------------**

" Ada do you have to cling on me like that!?" wined Leon

Ada looked up at him and smiled

"Yes" she said

Sherry was trying to kill ada luckily Ashley had her held tight

"Shouldn't we look for Claire??" asked Ashley

Ada turned to her and narrowed her ryes

"What's the points of the?" she asked smirking

Ashley narrowed her eyes at her

She tightened her grip on sherry's hand

Sherry tightened it back

"okay then me and sherry will go look for her then… :she said begging to walk away

"Ashley wait!!!" shouted Leon

she turned to him

she out a hand on her hip

"what?" she asked

" do I have to carry all these bags anyway" he wined

Ashley smirked

" your macho enough take it like a man" said Ashley laughing as she walked away

Leon took in a deep breath and let it out and slumped down

ada giggled

" your so cute when you do that" she said smiling

Leon rolled his eyes

ada shook her head

" forget about that Claire girl who cares about her" said ada "I'm here and that's good enough.." she said

" well I care about Claire she's like me best bud were he closest friends…… but I don't think its going further she doesn't love me.." he said his voice trailing off

ada smirked

"exactly and I love you so that's as good as it gets…" she said

**----------------Meanwhile-------------------**

Claire was sitting at the food court with Steve

"you seriously don't wanna talk about it?" asked Steve

Claire nodded

" yeah its ok" she said

Steve took a sip form his soda

" common lets go.." he said he grabbed her hand and she held it tightly

they walked out together and stopped in front of it

Steve held claires shoulders

" Claire if there is ever a time you need to talk someone yo can talk to me… you can fully trust me ok" said Steve his eyes full of concern

Claire nodded

"I know.." said Claire

Steve hugged her tightly then kissed her on the lips

Claire kissed him back

This time all she wanted to do was forget about Leon and continue with her life

Maybe it would all cahnge cause there was Leon maybe about 25 feet away wacthing his eyes wide open….

'so this is how it feel to see the person your in love with kissing someone else.." thought Leon in his head

he hung donw his head in shame

he will never get the girl he wants this way


	14. why love hurts

claire and steve slowly let go from there kiss

"claire i love you..."said steve"claire looked away for a moment then looked back at him

" i love you too steve" she said to him hugging him tightly

steve and claire headed towards the parking to her car

"CLAIRE WAIT!!" shouted ashley as she dragged sherry behind her

clarie smiled and waited

she opened teh back seat for ashley

" please go right in ms.presidents daughter" said claire smiling

ashley pushed sherry in and then got in smiling sweetly at claire

cflaire got into teh drivers seat and turned on teh car quickly getting out of teh mall parking lot and heading home

1 hour later at home

claire punched her punching bag as hard as she could

her sports bra had a dark sweat stain on it her rebook sneakers squeaked on the wooden floor and her sweat pants squeaked

the music was up to full volume playing 'within temptation-what have you done now'

steve walked in and looked towards her as she punched the punching bag smiling

"so this is what you like to do?"asked steve who was leaning on the door

claire being in a daydream thought it was leon and threw a kick squaring him right in the jaw

claire gasped when she noticed it was steve

" OH MY GOD!!! steve i am so sorry did i hurt you...YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING!!! stayhereimgonnagetyouatissueabandaidandsomeotherthingsimsosorryohmygod..."she shut up as steve put up his finger and chuckled

"next time look before you think im leon again..."he said laughing

claire chuckled lightly

"sorry..."said claire grabbing a hanky and throwing it over to steve who caught it and held it to his nose

" you have a lot of strength since the last time i met you" said steve sitting down on a stool next to her

claire chuckled

" even girls need to protect themselves..." she said forcing herself to stand up and go to the weights

she layed down on the weight seat thingy (sorry some people don't know what its called and thats me!!!!!!!) and she grabbed teh heavy weight on top of her and began to push it up and down

steve wacthed smiling gladly

he looked at his nose adn removed the handkerchief as he noticed it had stopped bleeding

he watchedwacthed claire contently as she lifted the weight

claire shifted her eyes towards him and smiled

steve walked over to her and bent over in front of her face

he was smiling happily

claire looked at him for a while the dumbbell in mid air over her head she set it down in his spot and he slowly bent down and kissed her lightly on teh lips

"hey claire..." in walked leonstopped rigt in his tracks staring at claire and steve his face turning entirely red

calire opened her eye and looked over at the door seeing leon

she snapped and steve and claire let go from there kiss

"whats are you doing here?":asked calire narrowing her eyes at leon and crossing her arms over her chest

"i uh..."he knew what to say but he couldn't get it out still in shock from what he had just seen

"you what?"asked claire impatiently

" i think i'll go..."said leon walking out his face was still red

claire let out a sigh and looked at steve who was still smiling

"what are you smiling about?" asked claire raising an eyebrow

he just smiled at her and kiss her again


	15. back to work

leon walked slowly into the living room looking down at his feet at all times

ada,chris jill and sherry all looked at him

"what's wrong with you?" asked sherry raising an eyebrow at leon "did someone get stabbed" asked sherry smiling

"yeah... my heart..."he said his hands in his pocket and his head hanging down still

ada walked over to him

"don't worry i'll fix it for you..."she said kissing him lightly on the lips

leon looked away from her

" i don't really think its gonna work..."he said

"whats up with you?" asked steve who had just walked in

he looked over at leon and raised an eyebrow at him

leon looked at steve and shook his head

" nothing you would care about...your the problem anyway" he muttered when he finished his sentence

steve raised an eyebrow

"what?"he asked confused

leon waved his hand "nothing" he said walking away outside to the car

" im going home see you guys later'' said leon walking outside to his black mitsubishi montero

ada followed behind him waving as she left

"see you tommorow... or another day" said leon as ada wen to her car

she smiled and went into her car reved the engine and drove off

he sighed and stepped into is car

he sat down behind the wheel and started the car

he drove over to his apartment meanwhile back at claire house claire had gone downstairs to get a drink

claire grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge

"bye" said steve as he left

as soon as everyone heard his car pull out they all stared at claire who was gulping down a bottle of water

she put it down and as soon as she did she could feel them all staring at her

"what!!!!"asked claire alarmed

"what did you do to leon!" shouted sherry who walked up in front of her now staring up at her her little finger pointed at claire's face

calire raised an eyebrow

leroy began to bark loudly at her

she rolled her eyes

" what did you do to him he seemed depressed.."said jil turning over to claire

" i've never seen kennedy depressed... he looked liek he was going to cry and about to commit suicide or something..."

claire sighed

" i didn't do anything to him..."said claire leaning on the counter " and why do you turn to me first?" she asked rasing an eyebrow at them

they all looked at each other nervously

" uh um.. .uh..." they all said in unison

its not like they were just gonna tell her the truth about leon like just say 'yeah leon likes you more like madly in love'

no way she wouldn't even believe them

claire rolled his eyes

"the only thing that really happened was that he walked in while me and steve were kissing thats all... and plus what would he care anyway he's too in love with ada" said claire rolling her eyes

sherry opened her mouth to say something but then jill quickly rushed over to her and covered her mouth

claire raised her eyebrow waved them off and began to walk away

" im gonna take a shower and go to bed.. i have to go to work tommorow anyway" said claire going back upstairs to her room

jill took her hand off of sherry's mouth and took a deep sigh of relief

"what was that for!!! she deserves to know the truth!!!" shouted sherry

" not yet!!!!!!!" shouted jill to sherry

" yes she does!! she's gonna think that leon's in love with ada and then shes gonna leave him for steve and then its all gonna go wrong and leon will be miserable!!!!! MISERABLE!!!!!!" shouted sherry

jill snapped and bit her bottom lip

" your right sherry but..." she said bending down to sherry's level

" we gotta let leon do it himself..."said jill

sherry threw her arms up

" he's gonna take forever jill we gotta do something quick!!" shouted sherry

" sherry's got a point jill..."said chris " if he doesn't say something soon he's gonna miss his chance and i want my sister to be happy and i dont trust that steve kid" said chris looking at jill then sherry

" none of us do... we've known kennedy longer so we trust him... nad plus we know that claire is only doing tis because she thinks he loves ada..." said jill leaning on the counter where claire had been

" well then we'll just have to wait and see..."said chris looking at jill then at sherry

they both nodded at him

-------------------------------THE NEXT DAY--------------------------------

claire grabbed the car keys for the car given to her by the president

it was a black mercedes

" im off see you tonight!!" shouted claire from the front door to jill chris and sherry who were all in the kitchen

they waved to her as she left brushing off her black pants from her business suit and putting on the matching jacket and straiting out the pin of hte american falg that was attacked to the jacket as she stepped behind the drivers seat and drove away


	16. this stinks

claire drove into the CIA facility showing the guard her card  
" hey greg hows your day been" she asked the guard  
" its been.. busy everyones coming in tday nad i've had to do mulitple searches its been a crazy day" he said smiling  
she smiled back  
he gladly let her in and she waved to him  
" see you later!!!" she shouted  
she parked her car in her spot and walked into the huge buliding  
she climbed into the elavator and clicked on the button to the 11th floor  
"wait hold that elevator!!!" someone screamed  
claire put her hand by the door and pushed the door and they automatically opened up againher eyes widdened then narrowed as the man walked into the elevator  
"kenndy" she said looking away from him  
" hey claire" he said as he clicked the button to the 7th floor  
claire let out a quick chuckle  
" whats so funny?" he asked her  
" your 7 years older than me and im at a higher position than you" she said smiling  
he blushed and put a hadn behind his head  
" i guess it is kinda funny" he said looknig over to her  
'_any guy can fall for her so its easy for her to be put at such a high position_' he thought ot himslef '_ and plus hse's smart.. she's funny, shes se..._" he stoped quickly before he said the next word  
the elevator was now at the 5th floor  
" hey claire you wanna hang out tonight?"asked leon  
calire shrugged  
" im really busy the rest of the week how about next week?" asked claire  
he smiled as the elevator stopped on the 7th floor  
" sure thing let me know!!!" said leon stepping out of the elevator to his office  
claire giggled as the elevator went up to the 11th floor where her assitant was waiting for her  
" ms. redfield they need your help for Investigation 346 over in confrence room 76" said her assitance handing her some papers  
"thanks annie so whats up with this investigation?" asked claire to the small blond woman standing next to her  
"they found a dead body up over on 8th street in new york it looked to have been beaten stabbed and a few other confidential thing that you will be filled in with at the confrence

she stepped thorugh the door

" hello boys" she said as she looked at all hte men that were sitting at the table

" hey claire" they all said loooknig at her dazed

"so whats this investagation all about?" asked calire sitting down at the far end of the table

one of the men looked over to her

" well we found a dead body..." he was cute off

" on 8th street in new york it looked as if to be beaten and stabbed adn a few other thing i don't wanna know about... female or male?"said calire

" female" said one of the men

" we need to know if you can speed up your trip over to new york to help our investigators

claire shook her head

" its too risky you guys know how many people are out to kill me adn besides my bbrother wouldn't allow it" calire explained to them

they all noddded and looked at eachother

"okay then lets talk about this investigation" said a grey haired man who stood up and walked behind claire

"well so far all we know is that this girl is the 7th out of the persumed killer we have found" said the man

the lights were swiched off as a screen turned on

it showed a picture of a dark haired man with sunglasses

" he's suposed to work for umbrella someone said he was seen with wesker all we have are thesse pictures for proof " said the man as he clicked a small button flipping thorugh picture taken by some camera man

the 1st one was a picture of wesker adn the man sitting at a table in some resturant

the 2nd one was them exchanging something

the 3rd one was tehm spotting the camera man

the 4rd one was blury but you could tell that the camera man had gotten shots by the sploches of blood around the lenses

every one gasped

" this two men are dangerous but we trust you claire you think you can take the challenge?" asked the gray harid man

claire gulped nad thoguth nervously for a seconde

" yes" she answered vailiantly "yes sir" she said as she got up from where she was and walked out with the papers in her hand

she walked into her office , closed teh door and leaned against it and slid down sweating nervously

she clucthed her head nd looked down

"dear god what am i going to do" she said as she looked up to ceileing adn slowly got up and went to her desk and drank a drink of water

TBC...


	17. confessions?

Claire sat at her desk signing a few papers

There was a knock at the door

Claire looked up from her desk

"come in" she shouted

her assistant Annie stepped into her office

" Ms.Redfield you have a call on line 3" said Annie

Claire smiled and nodded

Annie left and Claire picked up the phone

" hello agent Redfield speaking" said Claire into the phone

"agent Redfield this is irons speaking" said the man

" oh captain why are you calling me?" asked Claire

" your mission has been forwarded to 3 weeks you'll be going to New York in about a week" said the captain

"WHAT!!!!" Claire shot up from her desk and pounded her hand onto the desk "but captain!!!! his is so unfair I can't go in a week I have to take care of sherry an…." She was cut off by the captain

"you have to go we have to speed up the investigation and plus its too risky to send you late they might track you down before you can get there" said the captain

Claire sighed and slumped down into her chair

" yes sir…" she mumbled

" okay then Ms.Redfield I'll let you finish your work" said the captain hanging up thephone

Claire slammed the phone closed

She repeatedly did it for a while until the phone rang again

"WHAT!!!!" she shouted

" yoah someone's throwing a tantrum….": said the voice on the other line

Claire pushed her bangs out of her eyes and sighed then fell back into her seat

" what do you want Kennedy" said Claire

" Nothing just bored you wanna hangout at lunch I'm getting pizza at that big fancy pizza restaurant" he said chuckling " I know its your favorite" he finished off

Claire smiled

" ok fine you win but we're only going for lunch after that its back to work" said Claire

"yay I win!!!!" shouted Leon happily

Claire laughed

" ill see you at lunch then" he asked

" I'll see you at lunch" said Claire hanging up the phone

she shook her head laughing

" that idiot" she aid going back to her paperwork

**At Lunch**

Claire and Leon sat at there table waiting for there orders to come in

" did you hear about the investigation in New York" asked Leon to Claire

Claire suddenly stopped laughing and looked down sadly

" y…yeah" she said looking up at him

" they said there sending one of the best agents there, the presidents recommended him" said Leon

Claire narrowed her eyes at him

" what makes you think it's a guy?" asked Claire her eyes locked on him

" its kind of obvious don't you think I mean how could a girl be the best agent , no offense to you though, but if there going to send someone on one that risky the would never put a woman in danger with those two guys" said Leon

Claire sighed and pushed her bangs back with her hand but the fell right back to where they were

She looked at him the took a deep sigh

" well what if it was a woman" she asked smirking

he looked at her for a while then smiled

" if it was a woman well I guess there just putting a woman's life in danger by doing it" said Leon

Claire raised an eyebrow and smirked then gestured him to come closer or her to whisper in his ear

"_well I heard… its me…._" Said Claire smirking

Leon's eyes widened and he looked at Claire worriedly

"wh…" he was a t a loss for words

" don't you think its kind of dangerous I mean the camera man… got killed only for taking about 3 pictures!!" shouted Leon

Claire smirked

" I think I perfectly capable of taking care of myself Leon Scott Kennedy" said Claire smirking

Leon narrowed his eye at Claire

" you know chris isn't going to allow it.." said Leon looking Claire straight in the eyes

" and especially not me" he said his yes looking strait into her eyes worriedly

claires eyes widened and she could help but to feel as if she wanted to kiss Leon for saying that

she noticed Leon was moving towards her and she didn't hesitate she slowly moved towards him

she tilted her head slightly and closed her ees

there lips got closer

_and closer_

and closer

AND CLOSER!!!

Until they were only a millimeter away and then finally

TBC

Moves eyebrows up and down

" that's not fair!!!!!!" –sherry

" sherry we'll just have to find out what happens in the next chapter" –me

" I hope they kiss!!!!"-sherry

rubs hands together and smiles sinisterly

" maybe the will… maybe they wont…"-me

laughs sinisterly

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

please review!!!!!


	18. The note

" here we go sherry!!!!"-me

"yay!!! finally my favorite part!!!!"-sherry

" you might think its your favorite part... MUHAHAHAHAHAHA"-me ( i run offf screaming in pure joy and hide in a small metal house where no one can get in to try to kill me)

"here we go!!!"-me

with less than millimeters away form there lips they slowly drew closer

" what are you guys doing" asked a very familiar voice

they both quickly drew away blushing furiously

" Steve what are you doing here?" asked Claire looking Steve up and down

he smiled his usual sweet smile

" i got a part time job here what about you" he asked smiling at Claire

" Oh me and Leon work in the same building so we decided to have lunch together" she said to Steve

" so do you guys work in the same office" he said narrowing his eyes at Leon who stared at him as coldly as Steve did

Claire looked at them both then poked her head in between them and she was sweat dropping

" no we work on separate floors!!!!" said Claire laughing nervously

Steve looked at her

"oh... well here are your orders i'll come back later" said steve putting there orders on the table

Claire smiled

"Thanks Steve" she said smiling

He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek

She touched her cheek softly as he walked away

Leon just ate his pizza slowly

Claire sighed

" I like him but at the same time i feel as if i don't... what do i do?" asked Claire

" I don't know break up with him?" suggested Leon

"LEON!!!! Shouted Claire

He shrugged

"What it was just a suggestion" he said leaning back in the seat he was in

" you know I'm not that harsh leon and plus not that mean..."she said taking a bite out of her pizza

" you've turned down and dumped a lot of guys before Claire why can't you do it now?" asked Leon

Claire narrowed her eyes at Leon

"What!!!!" he shouted

Claire shook her head

" you know me better Kennedy and you know I would never hurt Steve……" said Claire looking at Leon

Leon scoffed

" what ever" he said

from there on they stayed completely quiet saying nothing at all

Leon paid for the food and they were on there way

" see you later Leon" said Claire as he walked out of the elevator to the 7th floor"

"bye" he said waving to her as the door closed

she sighed and walked back to her office

" Ms.Redfield there was a letter that just came in from a mysterious sender" said her assistant Annie

Claire nodded

" I'll check it right now "said Claire walking into her office

she looked at it then ignored it and went back to her paper work

later that day

Claire looked at the clock

It read 11:00

She gathered up her finished paper work and put it in the out box

The letter fell out

She picked it up and remembered she had told Annie she would read it right away but she hadn't

She looked to see if there was a sender for the letter but found nothing

She shrugged and opened the letter

It read:

Dear Ms.Redfield

If you come anywhere near my project with Mr. Spider I will snap your head off of your neck and make your life a living hell

Love your unwanted friend

Albert wesker

Chill went up Claire's spine as she read the letter

'how did he know' she asked herself dropping the piece of paper

the room began to spin

Claire grabbed her head and then everything went dark as she fainted

later on

"Claire?" she heard a voice say "Claire wake up" said the voice again

Claire slowly opened her eyes

"Leon…"she asked

Leon sighed in relief

"than god I thought something serious happened to you" he said

claire slowly got up holding her head

she groaned softly

" aww my head.. she looked back at the note and noticed it had a weird smell to it

" do you smell something" asked claire standing up slowly

" come to think of it it does smell funny in this room" said leon

claire picked up the note and smelled a bad stink

" i though something was wrong with it" she took out her lighter and burn it throwing it out the window

leon raised an eyebrow

" who was that from" he asked

claire snapped

"uhhh... a business partner" she said nervously

she grabbed her bag and headed for the door

"are we going home or what?" asked claire

leon smiled

"lets go" he said walking out the door behind her


	19. New Nieghbor

claire waved goodbye to leon and got into the black mercedes  
she drovbe of thinking about the letter  
"i'll snap your head off of your neck..." she wondered out loud  
" he wouldn't really do it would he?" she asked herself  
her cell phone began to ring  
she awnsered it  
" hello claire redfield speaking" she answered  
" calire how much longer till you get home cause im nto gonna stay here alone with chris adn jill having "alone time" next door" said sherry  
" sherry you can live for an extra 5 minutes there probably just kissing you know chris he never goes over the limit bwith jill" said claire  
" but its sitll disturbing" said sherry  
claire giggled  
" i gotta go see an old frend anyway i'll be home in like another hour "said claire  
shery groaned  
"Claire!" she shouted  
calire groaned  
"sherry!" she said laughing  
" ok ok i'll live for another hour "said sherry  
claire laughed at sherry's reamark  
" good bye" she said hanging up  
she drove over to teh large gray buliding and got out of her car

she let go of her pony tail and went inside going up into the elevator

she went to teh 8th floor where there were only 2 large apartments

she nocked on the 1st one

"coming!" someone shouted

an ornged haired boy opened teh door and claire turned red

she covered ehr eys quickly

" steve put on a shirt " she told him

steve looked odwn at himslef adn instantly blush

" sorry claire" he told her

she laughed her hadn still n her eyes

" its ok can i come in?" she asked him

he nodded

" yeah sure" he lead her into the house adn she sat dwn on teh couch she took her hands off of her eyes and steve came back in putting on a shirt

claire looked around

"looks good" she told him smiling

he stole a qucik kiss from her

" i know" he said looking at her and raising his eyebrows up and down smiling

claire let out a quick laugh her cheeks were bright red

steve smiled adn went to the kictehn

claire looked around

" wheres the bathroom?" she asked him

"first door on your left"said steve

calire grabbed a gym bag she ahd left there the other day and went to the bathroom

--------------------------------------------------------**MEANWHILE**-------------------------------------------------------------

leon parked in the parking lot

as he got out of his car he notived a familiar car

the one claire had been driving that same day

he shrugegd it off and went to the elevator and went to the 8th floor

that morning darien his firend had told him soemone was moving in next door in that old apartment

he dug the key into the door knob and went inside to his apratment

his dog cleo gretted him by jumping on him adn licking his face

" ok cloe i get it comon get off" said leon

teh small dog jumped off of him and ran to his room

leon laguhed adn walked over to his room

he quickly change d into a tigth short sleeve white shirt and his drak blue jeans

he put on his black slippers and walked into teh kicthen to start preparing dinner

next door he could her pots adn pans clashing together as someone prepeared dinner there

"move!!!!" shotued someone alguhnig

" no you move over i said i was making it!" shouted teh other voice aslo laughing

" your going to burn everthnig!!" shouted a the same female voice

"no im not!" shouted the male back

"yes you are and you know it!!! "the female shouted back still laughing

" you are such an idiot!" shotued the male back laughing histeracally

leon pressed his ear on the wall to hear better

" im gonig to hit you with the wooden spoon if you don't shut up and let me make dinner" shouted the female

"your too chicken to!" the male shouteed back makeing clucking noises

"i am not chicken steve!!!!" leon snapped

'_it couldn't be..'_ he thought to himself

" that is if you can chach me claire!" steve shouted back alguhing

claire ran after him

leon , not wanting it to go any farther, put cloe's collor on her and put on a jacket and was now "pretending" that he was taking cleo for a walk and wanted to meet the new neighbors

he went over to the door and knocked on teh door

there was a loud thumps as if someone had fallen on the floor

"owwwwww..." someone groaned in pain

leon knocked on eth door again

"its open!!!" shotued steve leon slowly opened the door to the apartment

he poked his head into the door and his eys widdend

steve was right on top of claire

they both turned there attention to the door

"leon!" shoteud calire scrambling to her feet

steve shook his head

" what are you donig here?" he asked him rasiing an eyebrow

"i was walkngi cleo and soemone told nme i had a new neighbor so i came to greet my new neighbor but seems ur busy enough" said leon

claire looked at her wrist wacth

" i better get going i have to get home sherry is probably going crazy by now" said claire

she got up grabbed her gym bag and went towards teh door hwere leon still was

" bye steve" she said waving at him going outside and closing the door behind her

"uh..."she looked at leon for a while

her ahd taken off hte jacket cause it was hot and she could see his abbs in that tight white shirt, his muscles looked even better

he was staring at claire also

'_he looks amazing... so.. so..._"they both though at hte same time

finalyl the elevator reached adn it beeped taking them both otu of there daze

" uh... bye" said calire waving at him as hse got into the elevator

"bye" he said waving back as it closed

as it started to go down claire broke down and sighed

" what was i thinking!" she thought out loud thinking back to when she was staring at him

meanwhile leon was bright red thinking about alomost thesame thing claire was thinking about

cleo barked at him

" eyah i think we should go back inside" he said gonig back into his apartment

turns out these two are gonig to get close... real close... unexpectedly

authros note:

you know you like it!!!-me

I LOVE IT!-sherry

whast gongit o get us real close and whats up with this chappy-claire &l on

its a weird crazy topic and all adn it just does random thing but your still curious to know **whats **gonig to get you real close!-me

leon claire adn sherry all nod

ok then i'll tell u-me

huddles up into little gorup

_you'll find out in teh next chapter_- me

i run for my life laughing

TELL US!!!!!- sherry, leon. &claire

NEVER!!! -me

R&R


	20. pool party at barry's!

STOPPPP I HAVE TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!-me  
leon calire & cherry all stop and put down there pick forks and troches  
thank you!-me  
runs over to desk and truns on computer sherry leon and claire all grab cahirs and sit around em as i begind ti write  
here we go!!!!!!- me  
the next day  
there was loud honking outside  
"comong guys leons waiting we have to get over to barry's in 40 minutes!" shotued chris grabbing his bag and runnnig otuisde  
jill followed behind putting on her back pack, rebecca folowed behind her with carlos, rain ran outside with alice, then it was claire and leroy  
"SHERRY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!!" shouted claire  
" shery came runing down trippnig and rollnig down the staris and landing right in front of claire  
claire rolled her eyes and helped sherry up  
"common you know chris and geting places early so hurry up" she told sheery  
sherry brushed herself off adn ran to claire's red convertable grabbing leroy out of claires arms adn sitting down next to rain and ashley  
calire began to drive following behind leons car who was following behind chris's car  
claire put on her sun glassese and turned up Z-100 who was giving the song 'low' by flwo rider or something like that  
all the girls in teh car began dancing and singing liek maniacs  
leon heard them and trned his head  
he shook his head laguhngi when he saw them then turned his attention back to the road  
a little later  
" PAPA BEAR!" shotued caire runinng to berry and giving him a huge hug  
berry hugged her back as he gained his balance  
" calire-bear how've you been?" asked berry  
"just fine!" said claire cheerfully  
barry smiled  
suddenly his two daughters came rushing past him shotueing happily  
"CLAIRE BEAR!!!" they both shouted jumping onto claire cause ehr to fall over  
they all laughed  
she got up and sheyrry came over and coughed sarcastically  
"oh yeah" said calire stnading up  
" this is sherry"said claire to barry  
" i saved ehr from racoon and wesker" there was another cough behind her  
she looked behind ehr adn smiled  
" with the help of leon" she said  
barry laguhed  
" well then lets go to the back yard " said berry pushing chris inside to the back door towards teh abck yard  
claire looked around  
"wheres sara?" asked claire  
" she's in the back yard" responded berry  
carla and katie (berry's daughters) both grabbed sherry and ran to the pool in the back yard  
" common sherry!" shoteud katie jumping into the pool  
sherry smiled took off her shirt and shorts reavealing her one peace with cloful flowers  
she grabbed ehr googles out of her bag and jumped in with carla   
"CANNONBALL!!!" they boths shouted in unision  
claire laughed as she was splashed with water  
" hey wait for me!" shoteud ashley  
she took off her towel dress and jumped into the pool  
jill took off her shirts nad sat down on one of the sunchairs  
chris took off his hsirt ans snuck up behind jill grabbing her bridal style nad jumpnig into the pool with her  
she screamed as he jumped  
as tehy came back up she looked at chris  
"CHIRS!!!" she shouted at chris who alguhed and went under water and jill followed  
calrie laughed  
rebecca looked at teh water from teh edge of the pool  
" are you sure this water is safe?" she asked  
carlos snuck up behind her  
" why don't you check it out?!" he shouted pushing her into the pool  
rebbecca rushed back up  
"CARLOS GET YOUR SOUTH AMERICAN ASS IN THIS POOL RIGHT NOW!" shouted rebecca grabbing carlos's foot and using her strength to drasag him into the pool  
"everyone wacth out im gonna take all the water out of the pool!" shotued rain running towards the pool  
"MAKE THAT 2!" shoteud alice running in with rain  
"CANNON BALL!!!" they both shotued in unision jumpnig into the pool together  
every one laguhed playing in teh pool  
berry took off his shirt too  
" you guys will know a cannon ball when you see mine!" he shotued jumping into hte pool  
"deranamo!!!!" he shouted jumping into the pool  
claire laughed

she sat down on teh sun chair then ashley came out of teh pool and put her towel dress back on and whispered soemthing in claires ear

"no way ashley im not going to do it!!!" she shoteud

ashley smirked grabbed calrie adn draged her indside

"NOOOOOOO!!!" she shouted

a little later ashkley came back

" im not gonig outside!!!" shouted claire

"yes you are!!!" siad ashley struggling to get claire outside

"noooooooooo!!!" shouted calire

after all the struggling ashley finnaly got claire to come out side

every one grew silent

leon specifaccally looked at calir amazed at how beatiful she looked

she had a red 2 piece bikinin on that really showed her off

she was blushing bright red

"uhhhhhhh..." she wanted to run back inside but ashley stayed by the door maknig sure she didn't run abck inside

"wow claire i've never seen u look this good" siad carlos

rebecca slapped him across teh head

"HEY!!!!" she shotued at him

he smiled

" but not as beautiful as you" he said

carlos nad rebecca kissed and everyone else rolled tehre eyes

_'this pool party is going to be fun' _thought claire

leon was still staring at her with a loss for words

**TBC...**


	21. Onions and Brownies

Ashley smirked at Claire

"Told ya…" she whispered skipping away towards the pool

Claire shook her head in disbelief she looked up and saw Leon staring at her. She blushed brightly and turned away.

She walked down to the deck where Barry was making some hotdogs at the barbeque. She looked over to his wife who was asleep on a lounge chair then over at sherry who was swimming with his daughter.

"What's the matter not gonna take a swim?" asked Barry looking up at Claire. She blushed bright red turning away

"J…just for now" she said sitting down on a lounge chair

"Hey Claire come 'ere!!!" shouted Ashley. Claire got up and bent down on the pools edge where Ashley was.

"What?" she asked Ashley. Ashley smiled at her then giggled

"Look behind you "she said. Claire quickly turned her head and saw Leon smirking devilishly as he pushed her. She tried to keep her balance to keep from falling into the pool but failed. For a while everyone stared as she had still not come up from under water.

"C...Claire?" asked Leon leaning over the pool

"Yeah" she said smirking devilishly. Leon turned around as Claire jumped on him causing him to fall into the pool with her on him. They both came up gasping. She smiled devilishly.

"Nobody tricks Claire Redfield without her getting revenge" she said smirking and swimming over the ladder and getting out of the pool. He watched as she walked over to one of the lounge chairs and wrapped a small transparent towel around her waist. She walked over to Barry told him something he nodded smiling and she went inside.

Leon looked at Ashley. Ashley looked at him and they both shrugged going back to enjoying themselves in the pool.

----------------------1 hour later-------------------------

Leon got out of the pool going inside to check up on Claire. He opened the door slowly and heard sniffling. He took a quick peek inside and heard small sobs. he creped slowly into the kitchen, the sobs getting louder.

"C...Claire?" he asked looking over to the girl standing by the counter her shoulder's shaking.

She turned her head, her eyes were red from crying and her nose was pink. She wiped tears from her eyes still sniffling

"Claire are you all right?" he asked concerned. She shook her head slowly

"I...I'm fine" she said turning her back on Leon. Her soft sobs echoing in the empty kitchen. Leon slowly walked towards her

"Listen Claire was it what I did… if it is I'm so…" his eye twitched when he looked over her shoulder. Claire wiped her eyes slowly putting down a large cutting knife and cutting small squares from an onion.

Leon stared at her then at the onion over and over. He opened his mouth to say something but he was speechless.

" You were only crying because of the onions," asked Leon confused. Claire nodded while she put the chopped onion in a boiling pot wiping away the tears while putting the lid on the large boiling pot on top of the stove.

" yeah did you actually think I would cry only cause you pushed me into a pool, Leon I mean really you know me better " she said as she grabbed some chocolate from the cupboard and a few other ingredients. She grabbed a bowl and a spoon. Leon went over to the counter grabbed a stool and sat down watching Claire put the ingredients into the bowl one by one. She poured some milk and mixed it. Slowly she poured it into a pan and put it in the oven turning to face Leon. The sweet aroma of chocolate filled the room. Leon smirked and wiggled his finger towards Claire.

"Your making your delicious brownies aren't you" he said smirking devilishly. Claire let out a light giggle and nodded. Leon shot up and grabbed the spoon smiling.

"Hey no licking the spoon Leon!!! I promised sherry I would let her!!" shouted Claire running after it.

"Maybe if you catch me I'll give it back," he said running up into the dining room. Claire smirked and ran after him. They stared at each other smirking each one at a different end of the table. Leon moved left then right, Claire followed his every gesture. He did it again this time going right then left the quickly running to the right

"HEY!!! No fair Leon!" shouted Claire running after him. Leon ran into the living room jumping over the couch that he almost ran into.

Claire also jumped over it catching up to him. Hey raised his long muscular arm that had the spoon in it. Claire jumped up and tried to grab the spoon but he was too tall. It was futile with Leon's tall height, his muscular arms, his hard chest with s...six pack abs…

Claire stopped jumping and looked up and him staring into his dark blue eyes that every time she looked, she drowned in. he looked down at her put his hand on her chin and brought her face closer to his. Claire slowly closed her eyes their lips getting closer. Just as there lips touched the Fire alarm went off. Claire ran into the kitchen. The pot was boiling and the brownies were almost burning lucky to them the fire alarm warned them before anything really did burn. Claire quickly turned off the stove and then the oven. She sighed in relief grabbed the oven mitts put them on. She slowly took out the brownies carefully. She took of the mitts and took off the lid from the pot. She sighed in relief grabbed a stool and sat down in it. She slumped down into the seat Leon came into the kitchen.

" Everything all right?" he asked her. Claire nodded smiling

" Its fine" she said. She got up from the stool and walked over to the pot. She put her hand on it to grab it and got burned.

"Dammit!" she shouted. Leon looked over her shoulder. He grabbed her hand an examined her burned finger. He kissed the burn and Claire instantly blushed brightly. He blushed as he let go of her hand noticing what he had done.

"s..sorry my mom used to do it a lot and became a habit" he told her. She shook her head.

"its ok" she said kissing his cheek and turning back to the pot.

---------------------Meanwhile-----------------------

Jill stepped out of the pool grabbed her towel and wrapped herself in it. She took in the sweet aroma of the clean fluffy blue towel. Chris slicked back his now wet hair and walked over to Jill hugging her from behind. She giggled as he kissed her cheek. She turned her head and kissed his lips.

"Did I tell you that you look sexy in those spongebob swim trunks" she said laughing lightly. Chris blushed brightly.

"Why do you think I wore them?" said Chris smirking. Jill laughed and hugged him. Barry came over and wrapped his arm around each ones shoulder.

"TIME FOR HOTDOGS!!" he shouted right in there ears. Everyone got out of the pool and rushed over to their towels grabbing their towels and then rushing to get Barry's hotdogs. Chris and Jill cleaned out their ears. Chris looked at the smiling Barry his face was red with anger. He took a deep breath put his lips by Barry's ears and screamed

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE MR.BURTON!!!!" into his ear. Chris smirked as Barry cleaned out his ear that was now ringing.

Jill put out his hand for Jill

"Would you like to get some hot dogs my dear" he asked sweetly. Jill giggled and took his hand

" I'd love to" she said. Chris smiled and helped her get up leaving poor Barry behind, his ears still ringing.


	22. hotdogs

Claire ate her hot dog slowly as she watched Leon and Ashley talking and laughing there feet dipped into the pool since they had just finished eating

Claire ate her hot dog slowly as she watched Leon and Ashley talking and laughing there feet dipped into the pool since they had just finished eating.

"hey Claire" whispered a voice in her ear . Claire jumped slightly and almost choked on the hot dog in her mouth before hitting her chest and spitting it out. She turned her head angrily and slapped who ever was behind her. He laughed

"CHRIS REDFIELD!!" she screamed standing up ready to smack him all over. Chris put his hands up protectively so he wouldn't get hurt but Claire angrily pulled down her arm a vein popping on her head as she did so.

Chris laughed and Jill came and smacked him upside the head

"You said you were gonna ask Claire something not kill her!!" she shouted then looking at her nails "anyway you could have had a V8" she said walking away a smirk on her face. Chris stared at her with those scary eyes before smiling and turning back to Claire

"Sorry little sister!" he said with a smile only to be smacked on the forehead

"Jill's right you could've had a V8" she said with a smirk before crossing her arms over her chest. Chris gave her the big brother look and she chuckled

"whatta ya want chrissy" she asked taking a sip of soda.

"Well usually you eat like a total pig and eat like 15 hot dogs at Barry's but you didn't today" Claire choked on her soda and spit it out on Chris

"I eat like a what!!" she screamed lifting up her hand to smack him which he stopped laughing

"No, no that's not the point sis I was talking about the fact that you haven't pigged out on Barry's home made hot dogs for the last hour but have been staring at Kennedy and Graham all day you know the sergeant has a life and doesn't need to be stared at by weird stalkers" he said with a devilish grin.

Claire choked on hotdog and soda this time and coughed it out as she pounded on her chest

" I am not a stalker Mr.Redfield!!" she screamed loudly as she grabbed the rest of her hot dog and shoved it in her mouth chewing furiously a vein popping on her head.

" I am completely fine and I love these hot dogs there is nothing wrong I was just looking at him to uh…. Make sure he didn't drown Ashley!! Yeah that!" she shouted to her brother turning away furiously only to hit the pale strong juicy body of none other than Leon Scott Kennedy. She went completely red and choked on the rest of the hot dog that was in her mouth.

Leon hesitated before giving her the Heimlich maneuver. Claire coughed it up and everyone just stared and went back to what they were doing.

Claire on the other hand was completely red for 2 reasons

she had just chocked on a hot dog in front of sexy Kennedy and

Leon had just given her the Heimlich maneuver which is the most inappropriate looking way of getting stuff out of a choking person.

Leon sighed in relief

"How do you suddenly choke on a hotdog?" he asked raising one eyebrow at her. She blushed deeper hitting her two index fingers together slowly.

"ummm…." She said out loud in her head several things were going on I wonder what

'_Its cause I crashed into your sexy hot sizzling muscle perfect body and I couldn't help but to notice the sexiness so I suddenly choked on my hot dog!! She would say in a cheer full tone…. NOT!!:p there was no way in hell she was say that unless she was dating Leon but nooooo there was a certain __ada wong__ to ruin it!"_

"well I was angry at Chris and when I crashed into you with a mouthful of hotdog" she looked up slightly with her crystal blue eyes pouting and looking like a small child then looked down again not noticing she was staring at Leon's swim trunks and not in the correct spot.

"So I choked on your…"her eyes widened at her remark and she hesitated "… I mean MY hot dog" she said turning away her face entirely red. Leon sweat _dropped_ at her. Still he thought she had looked so cute when he saw her pout like that. It had left him in complete awe but when he said the your hotdog remark he snapped back to reality

'_aww Claire that's cute you can totally have my hotdog whenever you want don't worry!! He would say smiling and wrapping an arm around her shoulder and skipping into the sunset ... yeah RIGHT in his dreams…yea literally in his dreams while Steve was still around'_

"its ok everyone make mistakes in there life. I mean sentences!! he said nervously correcting himself a huge blush appearing on his face. Claire raised her eyebrow and couldn't help but to let out a chuckle which soon turned into a laugh. Leon looked at her and began to laugh too. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them like if they were lunatics. Leon stopped laughing and smirked to see the Claire was near the edge of the pool. He rubbed his hands together maniacally and pushed her in. Claire began to fall and grabs his swim trunks by mistake in attempt to grab his hand and it slid

to his ankles.

Lucky for Claire she had fallen into the water before she could see Leon's "luscious hotdog" everyone there went totally silent Ashley shielded sherry's eyes and well Chris being immature even covered his eyes. Leon quickly pulled up his pants red in embarrassment. Claire popped out of the water and watched as everyone stared at him then at her

"what?" she asked as they all shrugged it off and went back to what they were doing. Both Leon and Claire sighed in relief but Leon's sigh didn't last long before Claire grabbed his ankle and dragged him into the pool with a devilish smirk as she stepped out of the pool clapping her hands together

"That's what you get Leon" she said turning and winking at him seductively as she walked away in a graceful way towards Barry and the others leaving Leon in a complete awe.

**Later That Day**

Claire waved goodbye to Barry and waited as Sherry gave them all hugs before running over to the convertible and plopping into her seat. A while into the drive after the finished singing "elevator" by flo-rida ft timberland Claire's cell phone began to ring.

She turned on her blue tooth

"Agent Claire speaking" she said

"Don't go all agent on your brother missy" said Chris from the other line. Claire chuckled at her brother's remark.

"Sorry it's a habit" she said to him

"Well drop it or else" he told her. She laughed loudly

"so what's up?" she asked him. He sighed

"Well the S.T.A.R.S have some business today so no ones gonna be home and sherry is going to a sleepover and we don't want you to be alone..." Claire cut him short

"But what about Steve?" she asked him "he can stay with me" Chris let out a loud groan of disgust

"I don't want little red riding hood to hang out at my house so you're staying at Leon's tonight so drop off everyone and go to the corporals house and stay there for the night his apartments and no buts! Bye bye sis I luv u see u tomorrow" Chris hand up and Claire stayed her mouth wide open her jaw practically dropping down to her lap. Sherry closed her mouth for her and Claire gulped

"Spend the night w… with Leon ….. a… alone?" she thought out loud.

She grabbed her head and swirls formed in her eyes the car almost swerved out of control but sherry slapped Claire into common sense.

Claire grabbed the wheel with a string grip her face red as she gulped again

'_whats the worst that can happen?'_ she thought trying to cheer herself up.

Oh boy how swell Claire gets to stay at leons!! Yay for her! w I wonder what will happen!

Hey pppl sorry for taking so long to put in the next chapter school has me working my but off im almost going to high school im finishing the finals wish me luck!! w


	23. can i use your bathroom?

Claire took a deep breath as she went up the elevator

07/07/2008 19:55:00

At Leon's

Leon sat on his couch flipping through channels like a couch potato.

He sighed and put his arm over his eyes and laid down on the couch and closed his eyes to sleep. He woke up to a smell coming from the kitchen, a very good one. He slowly got up and peeked into the kitchen and saw a tall auburn red haired girl cooking something on the stove. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

' w_hy would Claire be cooking at my house…. Its must be a dream… oh well might as well enjoy it_'

"Hey what'cha cooking?" asked Leon as he wrapped his arms around her waist and put a head on her shoulder. She chuckled a funny chuckle that Leon never heard her chuckle. He raised an eyebrow for a fragment of a second then waved it off and turned back to the aroma of the delicious cooking.

"just some rice and chickens with vegetables" she said. Leon raised an eyebrow again, this time her voice was funny.

"Claire what's wrong with your voice" he said turning his head to face her. She gave him a look.

"Leon are you delusional or something? I'm ada." She said. Suddenly everything came into focus and there was ada.

Leon scrambled and let go of her

"how did you get into my house without the key?!" shouted Leon . ada laughed

"I found your extra key that you keep hidden in that plant next to your door. Your just very predictable Leon." She said with a sigh as she stepped up to him seductively.

Leon stepped back a little slowly.

"ummm…." He said as he stepped back a little more. Ada stepped a little close

"whats the matter Leon scared?" she asked as she cornered him at the kitchen counter. She put her face close to his. There faces we're only millimeters apart at the moment at Leon was praying that someone would come along so he could just tell ada that he was busy and get her out of his house.

By Claire

Claire took a deep breath as she went up the elevator.

It took her a whole 20 minutes to get the courage to get into the elevator after it took her only 10 minutes to drop everyone off at there destinations.

'_I'm taking this way too seriously, of course ada's gonna be there so why am I nervous I mean really"_ she said with a deep breath that relived her stress. She got to his floor and rapped twice on his door before screaming

"Kennedy open this door before I have to knock it down" she chuckled at the last part of her sentence and then the door opened quickly and out came ada and in came Claire. Leon sighed in relief.

"Thank god you came, I thought I was gonna be a goner" he said as he sat on the couch.

Claire gave him a look.

"what do you mean? Don't you always let ada into your house" she said rolling her eyes and throwing her bag on the couch.

Leon looked over at her raising a disapproving eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Claire just shook her head and sat on the couch.

"Nothing at all, where's the bathroom I need to shower Kennedy" she said to him looking around and grabbing some stuff out of her bag.

"up the stairs 2nd door on the left" he said pointing her in the direction. She nodded and went where directed. Leon watched her close the door and laid on the couch once again putting his arm over his eyes and soon enough falling asleep.

A little later he woke up to a quiet house, no shower on no nothing. He sat up and looked around rubbing eyes

"guess she went home or something" he said to himself as he stood up shook the sleep out of his head and went towards the kitchen for a snack. He grabbed some soda out of the fridge and drank some. His bladder suddenly overflowed with loads of pee.

"oh crap.." he felt as if he was about to pee himself. He ran to the bathroom at an amazing speed and opened the door only to be looking at a familiar red headed girl holding her towel close to her body so lucky enough for her, her "body parts" weren't exposed.

They stood there in silence staring at each other in utter silence with face as red as tomato's .

Leon slowly turned away and closed the door slowly behind him.

He stayed there for a while after that only to hear a long piercing scream that even if covered by a door… made him deaf. He suddenly noticed that he had no need to pee anymore. He looked down and was shocked and amazed by what he had just done.

"oh crap and these were my favorite pants too" he sighed" damn what girls can do" he blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he carried his pants to his room carefully keeping his hand off the gigantic spot in between his legs that was called a pee stain.

TBC…..


	24. What a fight leads to

Claire and Leon sat on opposite ends of the couch

Claire and Leon sat on opposite ends of the couch

"Th…thanks for letting me borrow your shirt" said Claire to him. Since her clothes had gotten all wet in the bathroom after the tub accidentally over flooded like her face over flooded with embarrassment when Leon walked in on her .(-wink wink-)

Claire faced the opposite direction sitting on her legs with her hands in her lap.

Leon had his arm on the arm rest, his hand on his face just sitting there watching Claire out of the corner of his eye

'_so cute…'_ he blushed slightly and look the other way.

The room was quiet. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…. That's cause pant-less Leon had killed it but we're not gonna go into that.

Claire thought of things to say to break the silence. She then remembered that when she came Leon pushed Ada out of his apartment and pulled her in. He was in such a hurry to get rid of Ada, she wondered why

"Hey Leon..." said Claire still not looking at Leon.

"Hm?" asked Leon turning his head slightly and watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Claire tightened her fists on her lap

"why was Ada here? We're you guys doing something that you hurried her out of the apartment?" she asked curiously the blush on her face deepening.

Leon turned entirely red and he panicked.

"wha...what are you talking about Claire!! Don't jump to conclusions" he murmured and he turned his head back into the position he was in.

Claire turned her head away more

"Your lying Kennedy, that face shows that you two were doing something before I came, but why would you hurry out when you were probably enjoying it"

Her fist tightened. Leon blushed more.

"Why would I lie, you know I don't trust Ada" he said calmly. Claire puffed out her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you guys are dating so I don't see why you don't trust her" said Claire her voice slightly angry

"We're not dating!" shouted Leon looking at her. Claire quickly turned to him her arms on the couch so the we're face to face

" Oh really! We'll then why we're you two making out at the mall!" shouted Claire back

Leon snapped and blushed turning his head.

"Y…you saw that?" asked Leon nervously. Claire turned red in anger

"yes I saw the whole DAMN thing!" she shouted in frustration

Leon's fist went down on the couch

"well if I can't explain that then explain you and Steve! Your both so happy why don't you go to his apartment!" shouted Leon to Claire. Claire snapped back and turned away

" forget it I should go" she got up and began to walk to the door. Leon scrambled then got up

"Claire wait…" he grabbed her arm. Claire turned her head to reveal small tears forming in her eyes. She began to cry and Leon hugged her. She tried to get away, she punched his chest crying

"LET ME GO!" she screamed tears falling quickly out of her eyes. Leon kept his arms locked around her. Slowly she stopped hitting him

"let me go you dense idiot…." She murmured as she finally stopped. Leon let go of her slowly and looked at her.

Claire slowly fell on her knees her palms wiping tears away as her crying slowed. Leon kneeled down in front of her. Leon watching her and put one hand on her cheek causing her to look up to him. His expression was soft, a side of Leon she hadn't seen before. Leon wiped her tears with his thumb

"Claire…." He hugged her " im sorry… I didn't mean any of that its just that im… jealous" Claire's eyes widened and she look up to Leon

"What do you mean?" asked Claire. Leon looked up and sighed.

"You still don't get it…. Ever since after raccoon after Ada left…. I fell in love with you…" Claire's eyes widened

"R…really?" asked Claire wondering if it was just a lie. Leon nodded

"Really really…." Said Leon with a soft smile. Claire looked away

"Your lying… you just feel pity for me cause you know I like you…" said Claire. Leon cupped her face in his hands forcing her to look into his eyes

"Do I look like I'm lying…" Claire's expression looked confused so Leon decided to prove it to her. He pulled her in for a kiss. Finally after so many tries there lips met making featherlike contact, this time there were no interruptions.

Claire's eyes widened then slowly as they closed she thought

' _h…he meant it…"_ her arms snaked around his neck and pulled them into a deeper kiss

They slowly let go and they stared at each other

"Leon…." She whispered lightly. Leon put a finger to her lips.

"you talk too much" he pulled her in for another kiss thinking to himself

'_finally…"_ and slowly everything around them began to fade away as no the both finally realized nothing could tear them apart

(well maybe Ada or Steve could come and cut them in half but u know what i mean w)


	25. The Bad New's

Meanwhile

Meanwhile

Steve heard screaming next door but ignored it. He thought that it wasn't anything important. He looked at his phone and sighed. All day he had gone without calling or getting a call from Claire. He wondered if she had gotten home by now.

He heard screaming from next door again and it irritated him. He put an ear to the wall and listened to the conversation.

"_I saw the whole DAMN thing" _shouted a girl who sounded a lot like Claire. Someone punched the couch

"_well if I can't explain that then explain you and Steve! Your both so happy why don't you go to his apartment!"_ that must have been Leon…. Why is he screaming that? _'He must be talking to Claire._' Thought Steve he listened more then a thought came into his head_ 'wait why isn't she in my apartment!'_ he shook it off for now and kept listening

' _forget it I should just go'_ he heard someone get up then footsteps going after her

'_Claire wait' _there was utter silence then he heard crying then pounding as if someone was hitting something hard

'_LET ME GO!'_ screamed Claire. Was he hugging her? Steve wasn't sure and he wasn't going to stop listening now. He heard pounding and slowly in time it began to slow down

'_Leon you dense idiot'_ why was she calling him dense? This was just too weird for Steve so he kept listening. He heard a loud thump like if someone fell on there knee's. he heard sniffling and the crying slowed

'_Claire I'm sorry I didn't mean any of that its just that im . . . ."_ Steve put his ear closer to the wall. _"Jealous"_ Steve smiled "ha ha he ain't got a chance, she's mine" or that's what he thought. He went back to listening, he didn't want to miss Leon getting turned down by Claire.

_'what do you mean_?' he heard Claire ask. He raised an eyebrow wondering why she hadn't told him anything yet but shrugged it off and kept listening. Leon sighed.

_'you still don't get it do you?... Ever since raccoon city after Ada left ... i fell in love with you_' Steve was about to laugh out loud at what he was hearing, Did he seriously think that Claire would love him back, this was too good, He put his ear back to the wall and listened

_'r..really_?' Steve's jaw dropped, what did she mean "REALLY" . . . he shook his head, he couldn't jump to conclusions now, maybe she didn't want to let him down so hard since they were such close friends.

' _Really really' _said Leon. Steve pressed his ear on the wall more to hear what was next.

_'your lying... you just feel pity for me cause you know i like you'_ Steve's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. She had told him that they we're only friends that she didn't like him at all... what gives!!.

_'Do I look like I'm lying_?' asked Leon. it was quiet... too quiet for steve. He didn't like this, not one bit! He pressed his ear harder on the wall to listen but heard almost nothing through the thick wall. There was sudden hard breathing and someone whispering

_'Leon..._' they whispered. it was quiet again then someone talked again

_'You talk too much'_ it was quiet again. Steve got up. What the hell did they think they we're doing!! He had no idea if they we're kissing or not but he had to stop this before anything else went on. He opened the door and hit someone.

"Oh man sorry about that..." he trailed off when he spotted ada.

"What are you doing here??" he looked her up and down as she rubbed her forehead. She looked at him

"Leon and that Redfield girl make me suspicious so I stayed to listen" Steve narrowed his eyes at her

"She has a name you know" Steve said through his teeth. Ada waved him off

"Yeah yeah what ever kid" she rolled her eyes and looked at Leon's door.

"It's getting a little to quiet..." she trailed off and they heard a sudden loud thump and laughing

"Leon!!" some shouted laughing. They looked at each other and knocked on the door

"It's open!! Shouted Leon laughing. Claire giggled and then it went quiet again.

Steve threw the door open and his eyed widened at what he saw

"what are you doing!!" they both shouted in unison to the couple on the floor kissing. Leon who was on top of Claire ignored them; Claire opened one eye and looked over at them slightly

"mmm??" she asked while kissing him. It took her about 3 minutes to notice that it was actually Steve and ada at the door, The ada thing didn't bother her at all, it was just Steve.

Her eyes widened and she pushed Leon away so they weren't kissing

"St-Steve!" she sweat dropped "what are you doing here?" she asked nervously. Steve growled at Leon who stared him down

"I'd ask you the same thing!" he shouted at Claire. Claire tried to get Leon off her to explain but Leon stood his ground and didn't move at all. Claire looked at him and head just shook his head. Steve got irritated

"get-off-Claire-now" he growled at Leon. Leon narrowed his eyes at Steve

"No" he responded plainly. Steve got angry and took a step towards them and ada stopped him

"Leon get off her please.." she asked nicely. Leon shook his head.

"No" he told Ada. Ada narrowed her eyes at Claire tehn at Leon

"Leon…" she growled under her breath. Leon got up went towards them both and shoved them out the door.

"Go away!" he shouted to them through the door. He went back to Claire who was sitting up watching him. He picked her up and laid her on the couch and kissed her passionately. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Even if Steve had just seen what he did, she couldn't help it, she loved Leon too much. Len stiffened up a little as he kissed her . Claire didn't notice that her head was falling off the couch, and neither did Leon, they were too involved in there kissing. Soon enough the whole moment was ruined when Claire hit her head on the edge of the coffee table by the Couch.

"ow!!" she shouted as she rubbed the back of her head. Leon hesitated

"Are you alright!" he shouted worriedly going by her head. Claire stared at him for a while then slapped him. His eyes widened as he touched the spot where she had slapped him. He looked at her face. Emotionless.

"what was that for!!" he shouted at her. She put up two fingers then one

"One. For letting me hit my head n the table" she smiled at him and he chuckled

"and two. For being so late" His smile faded.

"what do you mean…." He asked trailing off as she sat up and so did she.

Claire took a deep breath

" I'm leaving for New York tomorrow Leon" she looked him in the eyes as his jaw dropped.

"t…tomorrow…." He murmured to himself in shock. She Hung her head ashamed that she forgot to tell him, but he just stood there, pain, shock, anger, and sadness written all over his face as he stared at her wide eyed.

Authors note :

Me: I am so slow with these things…..

Claire: can I read it…..

Me: -looks at Claire- Chyeah right, this is for readers only, the characters are just my voodoo's now let me get this published

(all RE Charry's From story): HEY!!

Me: -Takes next chapter and runs away but gets shot by Leon-

Leon: your mean author

Me: -chuckles evilly- and you just noticed oh cute Leon

Leon: I am not cute…

ME: -sticks out tongue- in my book you are Voodoo takes out him voodoo doll and kicks it somewhere and he disappears and chuckles evilly then dies from shot- (that took long enough)


	26. The gift of pleasure and love

Me- this is where it gets really good guys, trust me it'll be the most amazing chapters of your life!

Sherry- since when are your chapters all that happy and cool?

Me-death glare sherry I have control of this story and I DO NOT Mind killing you!( _I would never kill sherry I love her!! TT_)

Sherry- . . . yes ma-am zippers lips

Me- Now then where were we… looks at readers hey shoo shoo I'm working read it down there! Points down at page: 3 ENJOY LOVE!

Claire: pops out of know where I wonder if there will be any action giggles devilishly

Claire felt a lump in her throat as she stared at Leon's face. His facial expression to her was unreadable. She stared at it looking closely; she saw a little bit of everything but happiness lacked existence in his heart at the moment. All she saw was pain, agony, sadness, shock, anger, and many mixed up depressed emotions balling up inside him.

It scared her a little, sent chills up her spine. The lump in her throat tightened threatening to let loose of millions of tears.

She swallowed to keep it from letting loose.

" How could I forget something so important" Leon murmured to himself burying his head in his hands

"I feel like a moron... " He said his head still in his hands.

Claire's heart sunk as she saw him this way. A tear rolled down her cheek. At first she didn't notice then she quickly wiped it off not wanting Leon to see. She looked at Leon and reached out to touch his head

"Leon…" she murmured. In her mind , Everything she had just pieced together with him, fell apart completely. Everything was ruined and all because of her. A few more tears fell out followed by others and more and more all together fell. Suddenly her eyes we're flooded with a lot of tears and small quiet sobs came from her as she reached to Leon slowly. The tears following one after another rolling fast down her now wet cheeks, she didn't know why she had let them out now but she did.

Now with all the tears in her way Leon was only a blob in front of her.

She touched his hair slightly and his head jerked up. His eyes widened when he saw Claire.

Claire stared at Leon the tears still falling. Next thing she knew Leon grabbed her hand and pulled her into another kiss. The tears in her eyes suddenly stopped falling as she kissed him back. Leon hugged Claire close to him shifting slightly so that they we're both on the couch with Leon on top of her. He kissed her passionately hungry for her to be near him. Claire gladly kissed him back also yearning to be close to him before she had to leave him.

(_Maybe they'll get to be real REAL close –wink wink-_)

Slowly there lips parted and Leon began to kiss the salty trail of tears on Claire's wet cheek. From the corner of her eye down her cheek kissing every little piece making sure not to miss anything.

" I love you," he whispered between kisses as he followed a trail back to her mouth.

" I love you too" she responded quietly as he kissed her again. He pulled her closer this time kissing her like if it was suddenly the end of the world, like if it was there last time together, he would see her in three months but that was too long for him

(_or would he?? -smirk-_)

She kissed him back pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Leon's tongue brushed along her lip asking for entrance and she gladly accepted and there tongue wrestled to no end. Brushing against each other and wrestling in each other's mouths.

(_OO how did I get the guts to write this . . . . I'll never know XD_)

Claire's hands slowly snaked to the bottom of Leon's Shirt toying with it tempting to remove it. There lips parted for a moment as Claire Removed his shirt. Leon smirked as he kissed her again and he felt her hands tracing his body shape, from his shoulders down to His Abs throwing the shirt somewhere and leaving her hands there.

They continued where they left off. Both of them enjoyed every minute of this. Before they knew, it Leon Removed Claire's shirt also.

He smirked as she blushed slightly putting his mouth by her ear

" You know I'm not letting you leave with a proper goodbye" he whispered huskily into her ear.

The way he said that sent tingles up Claire's spine as he began to trail kisses down her neck causing her to let out a small moan

Meanwhile

Chris looked at his wristwatch as his stepped into the elevator, Jill at his side.

12:00.

Lucky for him his little sister was all packed and ready, and hopefully enough, sleeping in Leon's Apartment. He hated to see his cute little angel have to go so far away. Poor thing hasn't even let Leon confess to her,

Doubt it'll be soon though with that. The last thing he would expect or even WANT To see was his little sister making out on Kennedy's couch, which maybe would be in three months, four months tops.

"You think she's sleeping?" asked Jill breaking Chris out of his daze as the elevator began to go up.

Chris Shrugged

"Most likely, I doubt Kennedy would try anything else, or even she would, I mean her "_boy friend_" lives right next door" He said hissing at the word Boyfriend. Even thinking about that boy made him want to puke. He would never understand why Claire would pick that guy and Leon, Oh don't even get me started!

Chris scoffed.

"Sheesh, that guy is a moron, I wish he would finally just tell Claire the truth cause its killing me to keep it from my little sister, didn't I keep enough from her in my life" he said putting a hand on the back of his head nervously.

Jill chuckled lightly and kissed his cheek there hands intertwined.

"I'm sure he'll get over with it soon enough"

(_-Wink wink- correcto mundo Jillian-Jell-O_)

"Hopefully enough, I hate seeing her with that red head kid… what's his name?? I hate him so much I forgot it"

Jill laughed at Chris. He was such a moron sometimes but he was her moron

"his name is Steve hun" She reminded him shaking her head.

Chris smiled at her

" I can always count on you, you know that," He said with a big genuine smile.

" I know, " she said reaching up putting a hand on his cheek and kissing him. It wasn't anything too inappropriate unlike someone else.

(_Cough Leon and Claire cough cough_)

The elevator doors opened and Jill and Chris pulled away slowly staring at each other for a while, the looked to there left to find Steve talking to ada.

Chris gritted his teeth when he saw Steve. But Steve, amazingly, looked glad to se him. His eyes Brightened up

" oh! Hi guys!" he said with a huge smile on his face. Jill and Chris raised an eyebrow looked at each other then back

"H-Hi?" they both said together. Steve smiled at ada who got the idea and smirked.

"Well were gonna go bye guys!" Steve grabbed Ada's wrist and dragged her into his apartment slamming the door behind him.

" Weird kid… I'm going to have to let Claire know about him with…_ ada_" he said snobbishly. Jill couldn't help but to laugh a little at the way he said that.

He went to Leon's door and knocked. He looked at his watch

12:03.

Him and Jill looked at each other. It wasn't like Leon to not open his door 5 seconds after you knocked.

(_Wow quick guy_)

"Maybe . . . he's taking a shower?" suggested Jill. Chris shrugged

"Usually takes him about …" he counted with his fingers

"2 minutes" he finished. Jill mouthed "oh" and nodded looking back at the door. Chris crossed his arms over his chest and began to tap his foot getting impatient. He looked back at his watch

12:06.

He put his hand up to knock on the door again but Jill stopped him

"Don't be impatient Chris " she warned him giving him a deadly glare. Chris snapped turned red and looked away. He hated getting scolded by Jill it was like an insult. He pouted. Jill crossed her arms over her chest a little impatient but unlike Chris could control it.

Chris opened his mouth turned to her and put up his finger to say something but she held up a finger and shut him up before he could say anything

"Not another word Christopher," She said looking at the door again.

He pouted again letting his arms drop to his side and not saying a word. He looked at his clock again

12:09.

He looked at Jill her rolled her eyes and knocked, this time louder.

They waited and waited and waited; finally Chris decided to try to Door.

He turned the knob but had no luck; it was locked.

He looked at Jill

" Hey Jill do you still have the lock pick I gave you at the mansion?" he asked curiously.

Jill nodded.

"Yeah but not with me " she replied calmly

"_Damn"_ Chris muttered under his breath so Jill wouldn't hear him.

He looked at his clock a few minutes later

12:15.

He stomped his foot on the ground

"What is taking him so long!" he growled angrily. Jill shrugged.

" Like I know" she responded.

Chris looked at the door and got an idea. He decided to put his training to the test. He looked at Jill signaling her to move away a little.

He then Sparta lifted his foot and screamed

"THIS IS SPARTA!!" since recently he had gone to see the movie "300". He kicked the door right off its hinges and knocked it down to the floor. He walked over it

"Yo! Kennedy I knocked over your do-" he stopped in mid-sentence, Jill who was trying not to step on the door crashed right into him.

"Ummm Chris why are you stop-" she looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened. She smirked and ooo-ed like a little girl

Claire and Leon looked up and they blushed furiously

"h-hi big brother" Claire smiled nervously. Chris's face overflowed with anger, it was redder than a tomato. He looked like he was about to scream, or even explode like the missile that was dropped on raccoon.

"CLAIREEEEE" he screamed loudly so practically the whole building could hear him screaming. Claire and Leon scrambled to move which resulted with him falling off the couch in between couch and coffee table. While Claire scrambled to find her shirt and fell on top of him blushing like a maniac. She tehn whispered

"_your back is on my shirt Leon_" blushing as she points to the crumpled white silk under his back. His mouth formed an "o" as he reached for it and pulled it out from under his back and handed it to Claire. She slowly stood up and put the shirt on. Jill whistled intently to Leon and Claire who both blushed a shade of red that was unknown to a human color of blush

"Don't tell me you two we're getting it funky" said the sly voice of Jill who was smirking devilishly towards the blushing couple. Leon ran his hand through his dirty blond hair putting up a finger and opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. Claire kept her mouth shut hugging her knees and sitting on the couch.

"Oooooo you two are blushing" said Jill mockingly in a child's voice. Two smalls giggles came from the door as the voice of a little girl floated into the room saying

"oooo hoo hoo they are" she also said mockingly. They all turned there heads to find sherry at the door way. They sweat dropped and turned red in embarrassment. Their eyes widened at the sight of Ashley accompanying her.

"S-Sherry how long have you been there!?" shouted Claire desperately hugging herself desperately stealing a glance from the still shirtless Leon sitting up on the floor. Sherry smirked and then flashed them a genuine smile.

"long enough" she responded plainly. Chris went for a grab but the small girl slipped under his legs and stuck her tongue out at him

"Its not that eas- HEY!" she was stopped at mid sentence as she screamed at Chris who had thrown her over his large shoulder in one swift movement.

She kicked and screamed trying to wiggle free of Chris's grip

" I think enough is too much, now lets go home before I _shoot_ someone right now from so much anger!" she said turning to Leon angrily so snapped away from him.

"lets go" he turned t o Claire and held up 5 fingers.

"5 minutes" he whispered as he turned to Leon held to fingers up pointed them towards his eyes then angrily at Leon and left the room Ashley and Jill following behind as the noise of sherry struggling began to fade away. Leon and Claire looked at each other and she scratched the back of her head.

"I-I'm sorry about my brother he's really protective . . . " she said quietly. Leon chuckled and shook his head

"Scary protective" he said. Claire couldn't help but too giggle and he chuckled. At times she loved his humor like . . . now. She bent down from her spot of the couch ad kissed Leon who was still sitting in between the coffee table and couch. They kissed quietly and passionately for a second.

"I love you" she murmured as she got up from her spot slowly and carefully not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I love you too" he said as he watched her leave with her bag in hand and close the door behind her.

For now he was alone . . . in his large quiet apartment, for three whole months but like he said before, he wasn't going to let her leave with a proper goodbye.

He smirked as he took a small blue box out of his pocket opening it and smiling to himself

"no I'm not" he said smiling.

Me- well well well what might Leon's little surprise be, I guess you'll find out, in the next chapter w

Leon: smiles at you oh Miss. Author I'm a naughty boy, I wish I had more of that Claire goodness.

Me- you soon will my perverted little Leon, you soon will smiles and pats his head

Leon- YAY!

Me- didn't I tell u it was gunna be the best chapter R&R

(BTW Stefany tell me how crazy u think I am now :P)


	27. She was here, Now she's gone

Claire took one last look at her room

Claire took one last look at her room. She'd be back but it wouldn't be in a while.

She took a deep breath as she grabbed her bag and went towards her door. She opened the door and there was the small girl she had expected looking up at her with cute and large eyes

"Claire . . . "She murmured. Claire got on one knee and put her hand on sherry's head,

"Yes sherry?" she asked quietly to the little girl. Sherry sniffled a little and looked at Claire with teary eyes.

" I'm going to miss you, your like a mother to me, and . . . well . . . I don't want you to go!" shouted the small girl as she began to cry. Claire hugged her close and let a tear roll down her cheek.

"I don't wanna leave you either sherry, but I have to, I'm sorry" she hugged her tighter

" I'm going to miss you" murmured sherry burying her head into Claire's shoulder.

Claire nodded

"I know, I know…" they sat there hugging in a moment of silence, which was then interrupted by Chris

"Claire lets go the Plane's going to leave you!!" shouted Chris from the living room on down stairs. Claire held onto sherry's shoulder and moved her away so that she could see sherry's face.

"Now sherry, I want you too be good okay? I'm going to come back so just wait for me, I love you" said Claire with a weak smile. Sherry nodded slowly

"Okay." She said in her squeaky voice. She cracked a bright smile just for Claire. Claire chuckled and wiped her tears

"That's my girl" she said with a final hug

"CLAIRE!" screamed Chris angrily causing Sherry and Claire to jump. Claire kissed her forehead and smiled as she went down the stairs

"CLA-" Chris was cut off by Claire's hand on his mouth

"Damn I'm right here so shut up already" she said. Jill hurried down stairs with her purse.

"Okay you two stop dawdling and get your fat asses to the car" said Jill pushing them both towards the door. Claire rolled her eyes.

"_And get your flat one to the car_" she whispered under her breath, only to receive a slap on the back of the head

"I heard that," said Jill narrowing her eyes at Claire. Claire gave her a goofy smile as she ducked her head into the back seat. They all got in and Chris started the car and they began to go towards the Airport. Claire looked out the window and thought about Leon.

'_I wonder what he's doing?_' she thought to herself as she stared out the window. All she could think about all night and even now was him. She had dozed off so much she didn't even notice the hour that had gone by for them to get to the Airport

"We're here," said Chris as he parked the car

"_Here…"_ Claire murmured under her breath as she grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

Meanwhile

Leon Scrambled to get his jeans on while he had a piece of bread in his mouth. He jumped and jumped and fell on the floor. They we're finally on, he buttoned them up and ate the piece of bread quickly, He grabed a hair brush and evened out the puffy afro of hairs sticking out, He straightened on his shirt and slipped on his sneakers quickly. He waved to his dog and went on his way locking the door and rushing down the stairs instead of taking the elevator.

There was no way in God's name that he was going to miss saying goodbye to Claire. He rushed through the door and unlocked his car door rushing in turning it on and speeding off. He swerved through traffic and reached the airport in under 30 minutes. He searched for a parking space as quickly as possible. Got out locked his door and ran out to the airport, the present in his pocket

At the Terminal

Claire hugged her brother tightly

"I'm going to miss you a lot big brother" Said Claire squeezing him slightly.

"Please try not to get you but squeezed by any perverts" he said with a smile

" I'll try" she said with a small smirk "_but at least I get the privilege to do as many guys as I want_" she whispered under her breath.

"What?" asked Chris, Claire smiled

"Nothing big brother" She kissed his cheek and turned to Jill.

"Take good care of sherry _please_" Begged Claire to Jill holding both her hands. Jill smiled

"I'll make sure she doesn't get into any trouble for beating up boys in school" She said with a smile. Claire laughed slightly and gave Jill a long hug.

Claire took a sep back and smiled at them

" I'm going to miss you guys," she said quietly fighting off tears. She could see tears balling up in Chris and Jill's eyes. Jill nodded and Chris hugged her one more time.

"Be good" just as he finished a voice came on the intercom

" _Now calling flight 56 to New York, The plane will be departing in 8 minutes."_

Claire looked towards her gate and then at them. She grabed her bag and began to walk towards her gate. She took one quick look back and then looked down sadly. Leon wasn't there. She walked sadly towards her gate but then a loud shout stopped her

"Claire!" someone shouted. She looked back and saw Leon. She turned completely and was greeted by a panty young man holding her shoulder with one hand for support. He looked up and smiled the way she loved. She smiled.

" I hope on not late" he said standing up. She chuckled

"just by a few minutes" they both laughed a little. Leon looked up and put a hand of her soft cheek.

" I'll be waiting for you . . ." he said to her. She smiled and leaned her head on his hand

" I know . . ." she whispered. They looked at each other for a moment then Leon remembered what he was here for. He searched through his pocket as Claire raised an eyebrow at him and then he found it. He took it out. It was a flat rectangular box that had the words "KAY". She then looked at him wide eyed. He opened the box and there inside was a journey necklace

(_ha ha and you probably thought he was gonna propose :P)_

She looked at him and took the necklace in her hand

"Leon its beautiful" she said staring at it in aw. He took it from her hands and put it aroud her neck then he looked at her

" But its even more beautiful on you" he said with a soft smile. Tear began to form in Claire's eyes and then slowly they began to fall out. She put her arm by her eyes and began to wipe her tears sobbing softly. Leon gave her a worried look.

"Why are you crying . . ." he asked. He had been hoping to make her happy not make her cry. She threw her arms around his shoulder hugging him tightly.

" I'm just happy" she murmured burying her head into his shoulder. He smiled and hugged her back and then kissed her on the lips. It was just a small passionate kiss. True he wasn't going to see her in three months but he knew she was going to be all right. They let go just as the intercom went off again.

" _Last call to flight 56 to New York. _"

They hugged one last time and Leon looked into her eyes

" I love you," he said with a smile

" I love you too," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. She held onto his hand and then began to walk away. Slowly she got to the tip of his fingers then let go. She ran over to the flight attendant who was looking at the tickets and smiled as the flight attendant let her pass. She took one last look back smiling and waving at Leon Chris and Jill then disappeared into the plane tunnel.

Chris put a hand on Leon's shoulder.

"She's going to be alright, " he said giving him a pat on the shoulder. Leon smiled wiping the small tear that had formed in his eye smiling to Chris.

" Yeah . . . " he whispered smiling softly. Jill smiled.

"Well then lets go home and wait" She said smiling and putting one arm on each of there shoulders. They both smiled and nodded and bagan walking off to the parking lot.

THE END

Sherry: –mouth hangs open- that's it!?

Me: what? No way!! It's too early to end it, Watch out for the epilogue and the sequel everyone!! -Smiles-

Leon: hey do I ever get my Claire goodness??

Me: -death glares- noooo, not anytime soon, maybe _IF_ Claire comes back

Leon: Why wouldn't she??

Me: there's a lot of reasons my cute Leon, many many reasons. –Pats his head-

Sherry: OOOOooooooOOOO I know what it is, you're so evil!!

Me:-thank you I'll take that as a compliment -smiles at readers- Well guys thanks for reading the last chapter of Love Hurts watch out for the sequel "Love Kills"

(_ to the people who read my post in "_picture of Claire in upcoming CG movie"_ I was talking about RE:E if you look above it or so there's a post that said, REE sucked or something like that, and I was saying " it didn't suck it just wasn't that good, RE degeneration has not even come out anywhere!! Just japan, and I'm Clearly not Japanese so stop with the reviews about it, I just had the Steve Claire thing cause it was part of the whole suspense for the story, so yeah. thanks"_)


	28. Epilogue

Claire Looked out of the window of the plane at the fluffy clouds

Claire Looked out of the window of the plane at the fluffy clouds.

They looked like fluffy marshmallows. She wanted to jump out the window and land on one but she wasn't stupid, clouds were just big fluffy thing full of water. She sighed and thought about Leon tracing the necklace with her finger. She sighed and thought about the other night a smile curling up on her face.

"Excuse me miss?" somebody asked. She broke out of her daze and turned to see a flight attendant smiling at her.

"Can I get you something?" asked the flight attendant. Claire smiled

"Just some water is fine" Claire responded. The flight attendant nodded and handed Claire a glass of water.

"Thank you" said Claire as the flight attendant went on to the next person. Claire looked up at the movie that was playing then looked away since it was just some mushy romantic story. She sighed and looked at her phone. On her screen saver was a picture of Leon eating a French fry looking at the camera. Claire chuckled. She looked back out the window before taking out her i-pod and listening to the music. After a while she decided to see what was playing on the radio so she put on the earphones and flipped through the radio. Al she heard was "hey Delilah" and some other romantic songs. She groaned and put the headphones down. She put back her chair and fell asleep.

A few hours later

She woke up to the beeping of " fasten you seatbelts" She stretched and noticed they were flying over a large landscape full of buildings and other things. She looked at it amazed at the beauty. She had never been to New York before. The plane began to descend and before she knew it every one was applauding because the landing was safe.

Claire got out of the plane and went towards the same place everyone was going, except thanks to Mr. Graham She skipped all of the bag checking and got to her destination. She exited through the sliding doors where people were waiting for there loved ones. Claire looked down sadly and sighed.

Somebody put a hand on her shoulder and she snapped back ready to flip him until he said

" Ms.Redfield right" asked a Youngman. He was tall and was wearing a suit with a walky-talky on his belt. His skin was tan his eyes were brown and he looked Ecuadorian mixed with Dominican. He smiled and she chuckled a little, She reminded her of Carlos Oliveira but more serious and nicer. Claire smiled

" Yeah, you are?" she asked with a smile.

"Frans, Frans Moncayo, I'm your new partner" He said holding out his hand. Claire smiled

"I'm Claire, but you already know that" She said with a laugh.

He smiled.

"I know you're usually used to a really good partner since Leon Scott Kennedy is your partner but I'm new so I'm a tad bit bad" Claire laughed.

"Its ok" she said with a smile. He led her to the car that was parked outside while talking to her, and getting to know each other.

" and so they always have weird rumors going around in the office, today before I left somebody said that you and Leon were dating but I never heard of two Government agents dating" Said Frans while packing the last bag into the trunk. Claire laughed a little before stating

"That's not a rumor," she stated.

"Oh." Said Frans. " Well anyway lets get going everyone's waiting" said Frans as he got into the car. Claire raised an eyebrow " who's everyone" Frans laughed as he began to drive off.

"You'll see," he said with a smile.

A While Later

Claire stepped into a large office that was supposed to be hers for the time being. She switched on the lights and there was everyone from the office. A tall African girl stepped out. She smiled and held out a hand

" I'm Ingrid Hunnigan I help you keep contact with the office on missions from now on " Said the girl with a smile. The whole office welcomed her in like there own. Hunnigan talked into a screen on a phone

"She's here" she said smiling to the person on the other line. She handed the phone to Claire.

"Its for you" She said. Claire took to the phone and her eyes got water

"Leon . . . "she chocked out before starting to cry. Leon smiled softly.

"Hey Claire" Frans, her new partner, and everyone in the office began to laugh happily and cheer up the crying girl as she talked to her far off boyfriend.

Meanwhile

Wesker smiled as he watched Claire through a screen in his office.

"That's right Claire, Welcome to your new home" He said as he chuckled evilly in the small dark office.

The End . . . ?


End file.
